Only The Good Die Young
by Ishbu girl
Summary: Mara Jade thought her luck was good when she was accepted into the Imperials at her new highschool.But little did she know the trouble the rival gang's leader would bring her. LM and gang in highschool. slightly west side story.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Its very late at night and I will explain this more in the next chapter or something cuz I really need sleep. Please R and R.**

Mara Jade walked through the halls of Starlight Academy, attracting various looks from different races of aliens. It had only been two weeks since she had transfered to Coruscant, having lived on Naboo previously. She was a sophomore at a new school, and yet she had still managed to become apart of th Imperial Crowd, a very well- known clique in the school.

The Imperials were a dark group, acting more like a gang than just a clique. But she was raised into that group, her father's teachings lingering with her everywhere she went.

Her red-gold curls flowed behind her as she marched on towards where they stood, her black pants dragging on the floor, the chains jangling loudly. Darren suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face him, smiling slightly.

" I will never be able to startle you Jade. Knowing that crushes my hopes." Mara rolled her eyes at the gang leader, fighting back sarcastically.

" What do you get off on scaring the new recruits." His smile broadened.

" Wouldn't you like to know. Anyways, we're not here to talk about what I get off on, instead the matter on your position in our group."

" Continue."

" I have consulted the rest of the group and, you're in babe. And you won't be treated like a newby." she raised a red-gold eyebrow, a questioning stance running along her features.

" Why not?" he was flustered for a moment by her comment.

" Well, to be strait forward. Because of who your father is. But dont worry Ace, you've definately got the freakin potential. You belong with us." The bell for class to start echoed throughout the building.

" Later Darren. I got to go." Mara hurried off, trying to keep her anger in check. She really did not need another mark for violence put on her school record.

Her day was already looking bad.

Ms. Snelster, the tenth grade spinster algebra teacher, droned on about how dicipline should be a part of their everyday lives when Mara shoved the paper into her hand.

" Why are you out of your desk Jade? Can't you see that I'm trying to teach a class?" Mara rolled her eyes and looked at the elderly woman as though she were a measely bug.

" I've been standing here for ten minutes trying to get your attention. I need to go to the office and get my schedule fixed. And that paper I just shoved into your hands is the note that says I can leave. Just thought I'd make you aware of the fact before you full heartedly accused me of skipping class." she turned and left after she finished her sarcastic lecture. The halls were still unfamiliar to her, so she stumbled through them slowly, trying to remember the way to the guidence office.

Lost in thought, Mara zoned out not realizing until it was too late that she walked right into a wall. The collision knocked the wind out of her, and she fell to the ground. Quickly she looked around, and thankfully nobody was around to shatter her pride with embarrassment. As she prepared to get up, something caught her eye. On the wall behind the statue of the Angel, something was carved into the plaster.

It read:

_The one lesson I have proudly learned at this school was the definition of Angel- Padme._

_- Ani_

Mara ran her fingers over the rough shape of the letters. Who was Ani, and who was his angel Padme? She smiled at her blossoming curiousity. It was so unordinarily sweet, like a realistic fairytale. She just had to know what happened to them both. Whether they were together. Mara rose to her feet, the day looking slightly brighter.


	2. Complications

_**Uh huh, life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is**_

_**Chill out whatcha yelling' for?  
Lay back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
you will see  
I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
and you're talking to me one on one but you've become**_

_**Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me**_

_**Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no**_

_**You come over unannounced  
dressed up like you're somethin' else  
where you are and where it's at you see  
you're making me  
laugh out when you strike your pose  
take off all your preppy clothes  
you know you're not fooling anyone  
when you've become**_

_**Avril Levigne**_

_**Complicated**_

Mara was hoping that the next day would have a good outcome as well, but she was seriously mistaken. In fact, the beginning of her day went well. But the moment her recess started, so did her misfortune. Of course, it did not appear immediately, but her bad luck was there.

She walked up to her locker once the bell rang, only to be greeted by Darren. Mara shoved her books into her locker, and finally looked at him. He casually leaned against the locker next to hers, smiling slightly. She pulled out a tube of dark red lipstick and proceeded to color in her lips as he spoke.

" Well Ace, are you ready to officially join the Imperials?" Mara threw the makeup back into her locker and sent him a strange look.

" I thought I was already in it." Darren draped his arm around her shoulders as they walked down the hallway.

" No, there's just one thing left you have to do before you are an official Imperial. The initiation. Now the rest of the group and me have been discussing what you should do and we came to a final decision." They stepped outside onto the campus and headed in the direction of the group's territory.

Fern was standing up front, waiting for them when they arrived. The Twi'lek girl was a year older than Mara, and so far had been the only friend she had made so far. She did not count Darren as a friend, not yet trusting him completely. Fern smiled at Mara brightly and then turned to Darren.

" Well the group has made a final decision on the initiation. But you or someone else has to be witness to it." she pulled him to the side and whispered in his ear. A few moments later, he walked back over to Mara.

" Ok Ace, do you have any clue as to who Luke Skywalker is?" Mara shook her head, confused.

" He's the leader of The Lightsiders, our enemy. Well, you have to french kiss him for thirty seconds. And then you'll be in." Mara was not sure how to react to the task. She gritted her teeth and nodded, following him to the other side of the campus.

Darren pointed out the bait and stayed in the shadows, not wanting to get into a fight empty handed. After all, they were on the enemy's territory. He set her chronowatch to set an alarm off after thirty seconds, which would start when the watch was turned on.

Mara looked around her, and felt extremely out of place with her dark makeup and clothes. Everyone was wearing light colored clothes, most were the latest fashion. And she seemed to be getting mostly preppy and bubbly vibes from alot of them. Mara focussed her attention on the task at hand and headed towards a set of picnic tables where the boy and his people sat.

He was about a foot or more taller than her, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was built and very handsome, shocking Mara slightly. For some reason she pictured him to be hideous. Next to him sat a beautiful brunette, talking a mile a minute on her comlink while being drooled over by an older looking brown haired guy. On Skywalker's other side sat a female with long white hair and shimmery eyes. And the characters went on, many faces she recognized.

She walked up to him, attracting stares and whispers from everyone around. The brunette rudely inquired to her.

" Can I help you?" her words came out snottily, and Mara just smiled wickedly, hers eyes cold.

" No you can't. I'll remember to ask for your help when I do need it though." she turned to Luke.

" Are you Luke Skywalker?" he seemed to be quite surprised at her question.

" Yes, I'm Luke Skywalker. Why does it matter to you?" Ignoring his question she stepped closer to him and bit her lip.

" I'm really sorry." he looked very confused. She held the watch in her hand, ready to press the timer on.

" Why would you be sor..." but he was cut off in midsentence. She had closed the remaining space between them and pulled his head towards hers, locking his lips with hers. Her thumb pressed the timer's button and began the count down.

His surprise died down by the time she pulled away, though everyone else's had not.

" Ok, well thanks for the use of your lips." Mara turned to walk away, but Luke grabbed her wrist and pulled her back around.

" Hold on. I'm not done with you yet. For the use of my lips, I get the use of yours." he grinned sheepishly and Mara felt her stomach churn. With a sudden jerking motion on her arm, he pulled her into his arms and began to kiss her deeply. After about two minutes she was able to regain enough composure to push him away.

Mara quickly walked away, and she would have run if not for the fact that her knees felt weak. Darren wrapped his arm around her waist when she approached him.

" Well Ace, you did it. You're in now babe." Mara was shaken up, he began to realize. She looked extremely frantic.

" Darren, I was not expecting to end up with his tongue down my throat more time than needed. I mean he went too far. I just...I was just surprised I guess." he shook his head, smiling slightly.

" Ace, you had better get used to surprises if you want to make it through the tenth grade without a heartattack."

" What the hell was that about, Luke?" the beautiful brunette asked. He wiped at the red lipstick smeared across his mouth.

" I don't know, but I'm guessing that she was a new Imperial recruit. Cute." she shrugged her shoulders.

" She looked kinda young, especially to be dragged into the rivalry."

" I guess that's her decision, Leia. But I really would like to learn more about her. I got a weird feeling from her." he said low enough so only she could hear.

" Hmmm." And that was all that was said on the subject for the rest of recess.


	3. Poles and Barriers

Mara bolted for the door immediately as the bell rang. She wanted no confrontation with anyone, so taking the easy way, she planned to just be fast at avoiding them. Sadly she left her speeder at home, hoping to keep in shape for the team she was on.

She passed several apartment complexes, those of the poorer classes, until she entered the viscinity of that where those who lived a higher life settled. She walked into the grand shopping mall, and headed straight for the arcade. In the very back there was a game that was made for you to block shots with a fake lightsaber. It usually helped her with concentration, but it did her no good today, and she stormed away from it in a hurry, knowing she needed to get home quickly before her father realized she was late.

She skidded across the slick floor and headed for the door, before realizing she left her bag back at the arcade. Swearing to herself, she quickly sprinted back to the game she had played, only to see a very familiar face holding up her bag for her. Luke Skywalker wore a smug smile on his handsome features, her black knit bag hanging from his hand.

" You really shouldn't run like that Jade, someone may think you're stealing something." she grabbed her bag swiftly from his grasp, and turned away from him, trying the method of ignoring him, though her plan seemed to be failing miserably. She was so wrapped up in ignoring him, that she ended up ignoring all of her surroundings too, thus causing her to run face first into a pole. She expected him to burst out laughing, or to scold her on what an idiot she was, but instead, he surprised her with kindness. Kneeling over her fallen form, he looked at both of her pupils before turning his focus to the swelling cut on her head.

" That was really painful and embarrassing." Mara said to herself. He smiled down at her, and pulled out a clean hankerchief, pressing it onto the cut.

" You're definatley not the first to run into a pole like that. I kept doing that when I was like fourteen. My mom called it my akward stage; she couldn't walk in public with me without being embarrassed one way or another. I mainly ran into stuff." he paused and looked at her cut again before pressing her hand over where his had been a moment earlier.

" It looks ok. It'll make a hell of a bruise though. Wear a hat tomorow, or get bangs. The hat would be easier." he helped her up to her feet, and then held her up as she balanced herself out. She blushed as she met his gaze with her own, realizing she had been embarrassed around him once again.

" Why were you in such a hurrey anyways?" he asked her, and her eyes widened.

" Oh shit! I'm in trouble." she pulled out her comlink and dialed in her home number quickly.

" Garth, hey is my father home already?" she spoke urgently into her comlink as they walked outside along the buildings.

" He's not? Oh, and he's not coming home at all tonight? Oh, well, thanks anyway. Bye" Mara turned off her comlink and shoved it down into her pocket, closing her eyes for a moment.

" My dad was supposed to be coming home today, and he gets really pissy if you're not on time for anything. But he has yet another political event to deal with. Thanks for helping with the injury." she looked up at him.

" Since you don't have to rush home and run into any more poles, do you want to go get something to drink?" he asked, blinking beneath the sun's harsh light. Mara was baffled by his request, and stumbled backwards slightly as she considered it.

" I can't, thank you anyways but, I'm an Imperial and you're a Lightsider. It wouldn't be right, we're supposed to hate each other." He smiled grimly and rolled his eyes, frustration apparently consuming him.

" Yes, of course. We are supposed to hate each other. Well, good luck with the father issue. I'll torment you tomorow." He waved at her and then turned, walking away. Mara turned in the direction of her apartment, and sprinted off towards it, remembering that she had piano lessons.

000

Garth, or G-26, was their etiquette and butler droid. He opened the door of their grand apartment on the top floor when Mara approached. She smiled and him, saying her praise before walking off to her room and changing into something more comfortable. Her room was large, painted dark green, with a light green carpet. Her bed in the far corner was decorated with black sheets and jade throw pillows. A wooden book case was set against the wall on the opposite side of the room, filled with many books, the top shelf holding many old carefully constructed porcelain dolls. Beside her book case was a trophy case, filled with man awards from over the years. Mara draped a blanket over it, feeling sick just looking at it at the moment. She pulled on a pair of slippers and walked back into the den, waiting for her instructor to show.

**A/N: I'm so sorry that its taking me so long to write the chaps. I hope you enjoy it. please review.**


	4. The Father Figure

The gymnastic's team had a short practice after school a few days later, mainly going through warmups and discussing the upcoming competition. Mara laughed with one of the girls, rubbing chalk on her hands before she swung on the high bars. The coach walked by each team member, commenting and praising on their work. Their coach was a wirey tall blonde, a woman who had almost made it to the Galactic Olympics, if not for the fact that she had gotten knocked up in the middle of training by her own coach.

" Alright team, practice dimissed. Go clean up and I'll see you in two days." Mara sat down on the bleachers, taking a break while waiting for everyone to leave. Keisha, the girl she had been laughing with, walked out of the girls' locker room, dressed with her bag on her shoulder.

" Mara, aren't you going to change?" Mara smiled at her and shook her head in response to the other girl's question.

" I'm going to stay a little bit longer and practice some more." Keisha grinned at her and nodded, waving as she headed for the door, where most of the other team was already heading.

" Well I'll talk to you later." The other girl said to Mara.

" See ya." Mara waited until everyone had left and she was alone in the gymnasium before rising to her feet and heading down to the mats. Her dark red curls were pulled back into a tight ponytail, clashing with her velvet white and silver leotard, the team's uniform. It was only the practice one, the actual leotard the girls wore during competition stored away in her closet.

She did a few tumbles on the mat, and then began with cartwheels, leading into flips. She was oblivious to the fact that someone was watching her, instead moving to the balance beams, and sighed before doing a double back hand spring on the slim piece of wood. She nearly fell off though when she heard someone clapping and whistling in the background.

Turning with wide eyes, she saw Skywalker heading towards her, still applausing. Mara groaned inwardly, wiping the sweat from her forhead.

" Wow, I didn't know you were so good at moving your body in different ways. You'll have to teach me sometimes." she hopped off of the balance beam and headed to where her bag was. He followed behind her, watching her body sway with each step, annoying her simply with his presence. She grabbed the towel that sat atop her duffel bag and wiped her face with it, trying to ignore the irritating presence besides her.

" Why are you here?" she asked coldly, but her voice cracked. He stepped closer to her, knowing that it was intimidating to her. She stumbled back and turned away from him, until she heard someone approaching. Not wanting to be seen with Skywalker, she quickly pushed him into the empty girls' locker room and stood innocently as the person approached. The smiling face of her father was walking towards her, his arms opened in a kind gesture.

" Daddy?" he bowed his head slightly, almost in appolegy for being late.

" I see you've been working hard. You're even still in uniform. I am very proud." Mara seemed to finally get over her shock and her lips curved upward gently.

" Thank you. When did you get home? Garth said you would not be home for atleast another two days." he followed her to the bleachers where she stuff her items into her bag.

" Yes, but I managed to get out early. I missed my little girl too much I'm afraid. Why don't we go out to dinner tonight, to celebrate you joining the Imperials. That little restaurant on East Avenue just opened and I hear the food is impecable." he jabbered on about the restaurant, while she caught a glimpse back at where Luke was hiding.

" Sure that sounds good. I need to shower and dress at home first, though." she said to him, grabbing her bag and swinging over her shoulder, walking besdie him as they exited the gym.

" Of course, of course. To home then." their voices faded as they walked farther away from where Luke stood. He stepped out now that no one was around, and gawked at what he had just seen. Who he had just seen.

000

Leia was sitting at her vanity applying eyeliner very carefully to her lids when Luke stepped in. He leaned against the shut door, rolling his eyes at the stages of grooming his twin went through every day.

" How may I help you brother dearest?" she spoke quietly, as though if she would raise her voice, the grooming process would be ruined. He smirked at her, secrets rolling around in his blue eyes. She set down the eye crayon and turned to look at him, a suspicious glint entering her brown orbs.

" What do you know Luke? You know something deep and dirty, don't you? Tell me." she said in an excited rush of words, her expression eager for the gossip.

" Well you remember that little tenth year Imperial that kissed me." she nodded slowly, not seeing what the girl had to do with the gossip. Luke continued.

" I was harrassing her after school today at the gym, she's like on the gymnastics team, and she was staying behind or something. But, I saw who her father was when he came by to pick her up. Chancellor Palpatine is Mara Jade's father." Leia gasped, just as shocked as Luke was with the news. She shook her head in a disbelieving manner, before taking her hands from her mouth and speaking.

" No way. Though that would explain why she's an Imperial. He's a big supporter of the dark side of the Force, and he was in fact an Imperial when he attended our school, like fourty somethin years ago. But that's so weird, I mean you would think she'd have like the same last name or something, or more people would know." she was in deep thought, but met his eyes with a questioning gaze that he seemed to mirror.

" I don't know. I mean, it's not like we would usually care. Probably all of the Imperials know, and that's got to be why she's such a precious item to Darren. She's like a freakin mystery that I want to solve. I know that it's stupid, but the more I know about her, the more I want to know." Leia bit her bottom lip, looking worried.

" Luke, you know you're treading on dangerous waters. Darren has basically claimed her as his own, and you know how vicious and possesive both of the groups get. And the Imperials do get extremely territorial." Luke walked over and kissed the top of his sister's head, reasurring her of her worries.

" I know, but I'll be fine. You know how I love playing with fire. I may get burnt, but it only makes the thrill more inticing." Leia rolled her eyes at his comment and stood up walking to her closet.

" I'm afraid that you're becoming a pyromaniac."

000

Mara stepped out of the shower, wrapping a black towel tightly around her body. She wiped the fog from the mirror and looked back at her won reflection, her face red from the heat of the water. She quickly dryed off her body with the towel before stepping out of the bathroom and into her room, trying to dry her hair with her towel.

Laid out on her bed was a red silk halter dress and matching heals beside it. She walked towards her bed and then noticed the note pinned to the dress.

_I found it in a shop by the hotel where I was staying. It should be your size._

_- Daddy_

Mara unpinned the note from the dress and held it up against her in front of the mirror, knowing that this was what he expected her to wear tonight. She dug through her dresser, throwing bras and panties everywhere, trying to find a bra that she could actually wear with the halter dress.

Finally finding what it was she was searching for, Mara quickly pulled it on along with underwear and sat at her vanity, applying makeup. Her eyes kept drifting towards the chronoclock hanging over her bed, knowing that she was running out of time. But luckily she was able to pull her red curls up into a tight bun, and then step into her red dress in time before her father knocked on her door, signaling it was time to go.

The dress was tight, fitting her every curve, also making it hard to breath. And she amazingly was able to balance in the high heels, not stumbling or tripping once. She and her father walked out of their apartment, and stood in silence the whole way down on the elevator.

" Let's take your speeder tonight. I'll drive." he said to her as they walked towards Mara's brand new red speeder that sat parked in the building's garage. She smiled and nodded, climbing into the passengers side, while he got behind the wheel. She usually didn't drive that much, prefering to be health and walk, but Coruscant was not the safest place to walk at night.

000

" So are you coming to the club with me tonight?" Leia asked her brother, both sitting on her bed; him laying back, and she was flipping through a magazine.

" I wasn't planning on it. I was just going to chill at home, probably sleep or watch a holomovie." she looked absolutely appalled and discusted by his answer, and her feelings showed through her comment.

" You're pathetic. You are popular, hot, and seventeen, and you're just going to stay at home and sleep! No you're coming with me tonight. Everyone's going to be there. I'm sure you could find an innocent girl among the crowds that you haven't molested yet." his foot sprang out and kicked her in the butt, and she laughed loudly, throwing her magazine back at him.

" I have not molested anyone. And you make it sound like all I live for is sex or something." he sounded serious for once, a hint of an edge to his voice.

" Well Luke, you are a seventeen year old boy, and it's not like you haven't gotten around, though I myself am not one to talk. But like I was saying before, if you won't go for any other reason, atleast think of the possibility of getting laid." he raised an eyebrow at her in humor before getting to his feet and heading towards her door.

" I'll go, only because you're annoying me by talking about my sex life, and yours. And Lando is having a party at like midnight to whevever you can get up and leave." she smirked in victory after he left.

000

The restaurant was way too fancy and snooty for Mara's taste, but it was just her father's style. The host led them to a private table that sat on a balcony overlooking Coruscant's capital, almost two hours away from where they lived. She smiled in appreciation at the host as he held out the chair for her to sit. And finally, they were handed menus and left alone.

" So how have your first three weeks of school been so far?" Palpatine asked her. She sat up straight and was silent for a moment in thought.

" It has been... interesting. It is different from how I expected it to be, more dramatic." he chuckled softly at her comment, not truly understanding what it was she meant.

" Ah, yes I imagine it would be. So, your progress report says you have a 4.0 average in every subject, and your piano instructor says that your talent is remarkable. I am very proud. How is everything on the gymnastics team?" she had zoned out for a moment but her focus was brought back to the present when the waiter showed to take their order.

" Um, it's fine. We have competition in four weeks, so the coach is working us pretty hard, but she's cool no matter." she handed the waiter her menu after adding what she wanted. He toddled off, careless and also heading in the wrong direction.

000

The club was packed with people, and music loudly pulsed throughout the building, causing Luke's ears to throb. He pushed his way through the crowd, heading towards the back where the rest of his friends were sitting. He could already see Tionne, Kam, and Lando, all sprawled out on the couches that were set up against the wall.

He finally made it to where they were sitting and plopped himself down in the chair across from them, looking tired and bored. He struck up a small conversation with Lando about podracing, until a tall and beautiful blonde walked by, causing an effect of him standing and walking after her.

Tionne shook her head in disgust, snuggling closer to Kam Solusar. Lando just laughed, knowing exactly what was nagging at her so badly.

" Oh, hush you. You're just upset that he banged you and that was that. He does that with all of the girls, it's nothing new, and will probably continue until he's on his death bed." lando said, smirking wickedly. Tionne scowled at him, a mad cat-like glint entering her eyes as she bit back a comment.

" Well it seems his ways will be changed soon. It seems he's after that Mara Jade now, and from what I've noticed and heard, she's not an easy character. That, plus she's dangerous property to be messing with, because she is an Imperial, and she is basically under Darren's claim." Lando looked wary suddenly, his eyes focussed on Luke, who was currently flirting with the floosy blonde.

" My God it amazes me how women can be so intuitive and know these things. If what all you said is true, then you're definately right, he is messing with danger. I just hope he knows what he's getting into." Lando said quietly, meant just for Tionne to hear.

" And I hope she keeps up with being hard to get, because she'd be putting herelf in even worse danger." she said softly, her voice hoarse and scratchy.

000

Palpatine's comlink began to beep, and he quickly answered it, receiving a disgusted look from his daughter. He sighed as he talked on and on for about ten minutes, before turning it off and laying down on the table. Palpatine glanced at Mara apolegetically before explaining what that was all about.

" I'm sorry Mara. I'm afraid something urgent has come up, and I need to go now to the capital building. I know that this is cutting our dinner short, and that I just got home, but they badly need me at the moment." she nodded, afraid that if she opened her mouth she would say something that she would later regret. He spoke to the waiter, explaining that she could still order whatver she wanted and to just put everything on his tab. He kissed her forehead and then left, leaving her alone once more.

Mara sat silent for awhile before getting to her feet and leaving, heading to the spot where her speeder was parked. Yanking the door open, she climbed in, frustrated beyond all means by her heals, thus leading to her tossing them into the back seat. Typing in her key code onto the computer's data base, the speeder started up and began to hover, waiting for her to drive. Gripping the steering wheel with both hands tightly, she pressed her foot into the gas hard, sending the craft flying fast through Coruscant's night life.

She instinctively headed towards home, enjoying the rush and freedom of speeding, no one daring to stop her. She managed to get into her town in half the time it took her when driving at a normal speed. Mara was not yet ready to go home, knowing that there would only be a charging robot waiting for her when she got there, instead flying around the city, observing the night festivities.

A busy night club caught her eye, its flashing lights taking hold of her attention. She pulled into the parking lot and turned off the engine, readying herself for the loud noise and cramped space of the club, knowing that was exactly what she needed at the moment.

**A/N: Oooooh, cliffhanger. well, sort of. lol. I hope you like this chapter. the next will be up soon, I just have to finish typing it. To make a little comment on this story, the school is not Imperial, it's just a popular highschool. The Imperials are the dark side group that mara is a part of, and might I add that this story will get a bit gruesome later on, but to be nice, I'll warn you at the beginning of the chapter. And yes, Luke is extrememly different from the way the actual character is, but so is everyone in this story. It is completely twisted around from the way the actual story and characters are. he is not that bad of a guy, he is simply fascinated with mara.**


	5. Party Girl Part One

Party Girl

Part One

Like a movie scene  
In the sweetest dreams  
I had pictured us together  
Now to feel your lips  
On my fingertips  
I have to say is even better  
Then I ever thought it could possibly be  
It's perfect, it's passion, it's setting me free  
From all of my sadness  
The tears that I've cried  
I have spent all of my life 

CHORUS:  
Waiting for tonight, oh  
When you would be here in my arms  
Waiting for tonight, oh  
I've dreamed of this love for so long  
Waiting for tonight

Tender words you say   
Take my breath away  
Love me now, leave me never  
Found a sacred place  
Lost in your embrace  
I want to stay in this forever  
I think of the days when the sun used to set  
On my empty heart, all alone in my bed  
Tossing and turning  
Emotions were strong  
I knew I had to hold on

CHORUS 2x

Gone are the days when the sun used to set  
On my empty heart all alone in my bed  
Tossing and turning  
Emotions were strong  
I knew I had to hold on

CHORUS

- Waiting For Tonight

J.Lo.

The club was pulsating with a strange sort of dance music, people moving everywhere. She knew she must have looked pretty strange, barefoot and in a red silk dress like that, but she knew she was also getting appreciatie glances from many of the girls and boys. Someone reached out and grabbed her hand, and she tried to shake them off, but found no effect. Turning around, she saw that a skinny human man had grabbed hold of her arm, grinning foolishly down at her. He seemed to be in his early twenties, slightly grundgy looking, and perverted.

" Let go of me." she said through gritted teeth. He simply grinned broader, pulling her closer to him. His hand slid down to her bottom, unleashing her horrible temper.

She pulled out of his grasp, and cirlcled around, her foot making contact with the side of his head. He was knocked backwards but quickly scrambled to his feet. Her hand reached out and grabbed his throat, picking him up off of the floor while throttling him. An anger so intense filled her eyes, causing them to grow dark. Her voice almost seemed demonic when she spoke.

" Don't touch me, don't grab my ass, and don't come near me again. Got it." he nodded as best as he could, with her hand still wrapped around his trachial pipe. Mara let him go and turned around, marching off into the crowd.

000

Tionne looked at Lando skeptically at what they had just seen. The little Imperial was stronger than her appearence let off.

" Remind me to never piss her off." Lando said quietly to Tionne. Kam had fallen asleep, worn out from his job he had just come from.

" After that little seen, I highly doubt that you'll forget. You don't think she came because she knows we're here?" Tionne asked him, her pearl eyes trying to find her silloette in the crowd. He shook his head in answer, leaning his head back against the sofa back.

" No, I highly doubt she even realizes that we're here. That plus the fact that she doesn't seem to fancy Luke too much." Tionne smiled wickedly and lifted up her glass in cheers, Lando mimicking her actions.

000

Luke leaned over the blonde, knowing she wanted him to kiss her, but his imagination started playing tricks on him. He had thought he saw Mara Jade walk passed and heading towards the very back of the club, where the restrooms and payphone were located. He pushed himself away from the blonde and walked off after the hallucination he swore he had just seen.

And sure enough, when he got to where the payphones were located, he saw Mara leaning against the wall in a red silk dress that showed off more of her than he usually saw. She was on her comlink, frustrated with something it appeared. She then angrily turned off her comlink and sighed in irritation, leaning her head against the wall. Luke walked up beside her and gently caressed her cheek. her eyes fluttered open quickly, and she nearly fell over when seeing who it was.

" You!" she spat out in surprise her voice rising. He smiled wickedly down at her, before circling her, studying her features.

" Yes me. Nice dress, but does it come with shoes?" he asked her sarcastically.

" They're out in my speeder. Very painful to wear. So what are you doing here? Misfortunate luck, or are you stalking me?" she said bitterly. He smirked, but it seemed to not be a real smile.

" I was actually here before you came, so the question is, are you stalking me?" she raised an eyebrow at him, silently questioning if he was an idiot. Mara just shook her head in annoyance and tried to leave, but Luke stepped in front of her and blocked her exit.

" What!" she said exasperately.

" Something's bothering you. What's wrong?" he had an almost caring look in his blue eyes. She huffed and averted her eyes, focussing on a mark on the floor tiles.

" What do you care? It's nothing." His hand cupped her cheek, and Mara felt as though he was looking into her, seeing things she tried to hide.

" It's not nothing if it's bothering you. Besides I'm willing to listen, and I doubt Darren is." Her face jerked away from his touch and her eyes grew hard.

" What makes you think I would tell Darren! It's none of his business. And none of yours for that matter." she bit out, harsh emotion filling her words.

" Alright then, chill. You need to do something busy right now. Something that would take your mind off of it. Like a party." He spoke casually acting as though it just so happened to come to mind.

" A party?" Mara said skeptically, her voice unsure. He nodded in agreement.

" Yeah, it's at Han's place. It already started, ends whenever you can actually get up to let yourself out. So what do you think? Want to come relieve some tension at a party?" she was silent for a few minutes before she finally spoke.

" Alright, but only because I have nothing better to do. Make sure word doesn't get out that I actually went after, or my butt is history." he smiled and bowed his head.

" And what a nice butt it is too. You have my word. Shall we exit now?" she nodded and followed him outside to the parking lot. Parting ways to get to their speeders, she then followed behind him as they flew through the streets of Coruscant.

000

Han Solo's apartment was about thirty minutes from the club they were just at, a suite like hers, but not as grand. People were laughing outside when they pulled up, some smoking, others vomitting in the holographic hedges that lined the building. Mara undid her hair from the bun it was in before stepping out of her speeder, joining Luke as they walked inside of the building.

She recognized all of the members of the Lightsiders, drinking and dancing, though most were making out or were extremely close in some way to the members of the opposite sex. Mara continued to walk by Luke's side as they approached a sort of clearing. Leia Skywalker was sitting in Han Solo's lap, Tionne and Kam making out beside them, and Lando standing behind the couch, a drink in hand, laughing loudly.

" Dude, you brought an Imperial to the party. If your selection of dates was that bad, then you're losing an appealing quality." Han said, stirring a riot of laughs among the group. Luke glared sternly at Han, and then smiled bitterly.

" Why is my sister on your lap?" Han paled but Leia just snuggled closer, in spite of her brother.

"I'm not his date. I'm just bored and have nothing better to do at midnight." Mara said bitterly. Tionne skirked nastily at her, pausing from her makeout session.

" What, you mean you don't have some kind of weird coven meeting to attend?"Stepping closer to the girl intimidatingly, Mara smiled grimly. Tionne backed away from her in an inner fear.

" No, only on Saturday nights. Are you afraid I'm going to put a hex on you?" Tionne's eyes were wide, but she was able to shake her head. Mara backed away from her and acted peppy.

" Good, because I'm not a witch. Though I was telling the truth, we Imperials do usually get together on Saturday nights. Now if you don't want me here, just say so. It's your house, your party, and if I'm not wanted here, I'll leave." she had then turned to Han, speaking briskly and standing up tall.

He shrugged his shoulders carelessy.

" I honestly don't give a damn. I haven't formed an unbearable hate for you yet, so you can use this opportunity to form it within me. Have fun." he said smiling, raising his cup to her before drinking. She bowed her head in thanks.

" Thank you." Han began to choke while drinking, his eyes wide. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve before stuttering out the words he was thinking.

" Holy crap! An Imperial just thanked me. Am I going to die? Is this a bad omen, or a good one? Oh shit I'm going to have a heartattack. Must breathe." he was slightly hyperventalating by the time Luke came back with two drinks in his hands.

" Luke, I highly doubt she's going to actually drink that. She's just a baby." Lando said smirking. But his smug expression drained away into shock as she grabbed the drink from his hand and began to drink it down in just a few swallows.

" If you keep drinking like that, you're going to have an extremely horible headache tomorow morning." Lando said in awe. Kam found his voice.

" But you're just a little thing, how the hell do you manage to drink like that?" Mara raised an eyebrow and laughed at all of their expressions.

" Not the first time I've drinken alcohol."

Han signalled to one of the guys standing around.

" Yo Gavin, can you go get the bottle of whiskey from off the counter and bring it here." Gavin nodded and returned a few minutes later with a full and large bottle of golden liquid.

" Ok, now this stuff is stronger than what you were just drinking. I want to see how you handle this." she handed him her cup and watched as he filled about a quarter of the cup with the alcohol. He handed her back the cup, and the group's attention was set on her as she downed the drink just as she had done before. Mara smirked as she handed him back her cup to refill.

" If you keep that up you'll be trying to go swimming in your underwear by the end of the night." Leia said. Mara smiled into her cup before answering the remark.

" No, I'm afraid alcohol has no effect on me, though I wish it did. It kinda sucks seeing your friends do stupid stuff when you've drunk just as much as they have and nothing whatsoever." She took a normal sip from the cup in her hands. The group was silent for a few moments before Lando looked around wickedly.

" Hey, I have an idea. Let's play Truth or Dare, shots style. Anytime you pick Truth, you have to take a shot of whiskey. So what do you say?" a murmur of agreements filled the surrounding area, and soon Mara Jade found herself sitting on the ground in a circle along with the other six people, a bottle and shot glass in the middle. Han started.

" Ok, Lando, Truth or Dare?" Lando squinted his eyes in thought before answering.

" Um, Truth."

" Take a swig and then answer. How many girls have you slept with out of our gang?" Lando squinted his eyes again in concentration.

" Um, minus Leia and Callista, and then there was that chick Brianne, every other girl in our group." Mara's jaw dropped though everyone else seemed to not be too surprised by that fact.

" What! You're like a man whore. You've slept with that many girls?" Lando grinned and met her startled gaze.

" No, actually more. Why are you so surprised? How many people have you slept with?" everyone in the group was staring at her, and she seemed to lose her voice. Her cheeks began to burn as a blush spread on her face. Leia was tired of her not answering.

" How many? C'mon it's not like you're a virgin." The group all laughed slightly within their circle until Leia noticed Mara's face was bright red.

" Oh my God! You are a virgin. That is like so cute." Tionne nodded her head, sighing loudly to herself.

" Yeah, I like lost my virginity when I was twelve. I feel like such a whore, though, I will never be as bad as Leia." she laughed as Leia threw her empty cup across the circle at her. Mara was not as giddy as they were though, slightly discusted and disappointed infact.

" Don't your parents care about you sleeping around?" Luke answered for the rest of the circle.

" Our parents don't know. Plus, you think that my father didn't do that when he was our age." her voice was rough when she answered.

" What does your father have to do with you sleeping around?" he smiled at her as though she were an idiot.

" Well don't you like worship him and idol him because he was the best leader of the Imperials or something?" Mara rolled her eyes.

" No, I don't, most of the Imperials do though. We don't worship him, he's just greatly known, and not for being one of the best leaders, though he was. It was because he was the first to try to get out of the gang in history, plus the fact that he was one of the best leaders. You're his son, and you don't even know the tale that is so popular. I mean, I heard it when I was little. My father told it to me, when we lived on Naboo. And I have never even met him." Luke did not look happy with her pointing out the obvious fact, ad the group sat in silence until Lando started up their game again.

" Luke, truth or dare?" Luke grinned evilly at Lando and quickly said "dare".

" Alright, kiss the lights out of Mara." Though Lando spoke with a weird uphranism, Luke knew what his friend meant. Getting to his feet, he then pulled a very reluctant Mara up beside him. He tilted her chin up and then pressed his lips to hers, and she squealed beneath his mouth as the kiss got deeper. On instinct, her arms wrapped loosely around his neck as the kiss grew more passionate. The world was a kalydascope before her as he continued to overwhelm her with the intense kiss. It felt like they had been doing this for hours, and her head was extremely light. She felt faint, and he arms fell to her sides from around his neck, her body limp in his hold. He finally pulled away and laughed as she still had her eyes closed, her form still collapsed in his arms.

" I think you killed her mate." Lando said, and laughed as her eyes fluttered open and she stumbled to her feet, her balance off. Mara placed a hand on her forehead, and breathed in deeply.

" I really need to go home now. Uh, the party was fun, I think. Thanks for the alcohol." she closed her eyes and turned around to head for the door, her bare feet stumbling on the carpet.

" You sure you're ok to drive?" Luke said. She laughed out loud and met his gaze for a second.

" Honestly, I'm less drunk than any of you. Plus I don't want you knowing where I live." he smirked to himself, shaking his head.

" Afraid I'll sneak up on you when you're home alone?"

" Actually, no. I was thinking of you bombing me, but that too." she waved and walked out to her speeder, sighing in the silence once she had climbed inside.

**A/N: Ok, so how is it? I hope you like it. I won't be able to update as much soon because school starts Tuesday. But I've decided that instead of waiting until I'm done with this fic, I'll write the parent's story now. Please review. Lots 'O' Love- Ishbu girl.**


	6. Party Girl Part Two

Well I've run through rainbows and castles of candy  
I cried a river of tears from the pain  
I try to dance with what life has to hand me  
My partner's been pleasure...my partner's been pain

There are days when I swear I could fly like an eagle  
And dark desperate hours that nobody sees  
My arms stretched triumphant on top of the mountain  
My head in my hands...down on my knees

Sometimes it's a bitch...sometimes it's a breeze  
Sometimes love's blind...and sometimes it sees  
Sometimes it's roses...and, sometimes it's weeds  
Sometimes it's a bitch...sometimes it's a breeze

I've reached in darkness and come out with treasure  
I've laid down with love and I woke up with lies  
What's it all worth only the heart can measure  
It's not what's in the mirror...but what's left inside

Sometimes it's a bitch...sometimes it's a breeze  
Sometimes love's blind...and sometimes it sees  
Sometimes it's roses...and, sometimes it's weeds  
Sometimes it's a bitch...sometimes it's a breeze

You gotta take it as it comes  
Sometimes it don't come easy

I've run through rainbows and castles of candy  
And I've cried a river of tears from the pain  
I tried to dance with what life had to hand me  
And if I could...I'd do it all over again

Sometimes it's a bitch...sometimes it's a breeze  
Sometimes love's blind...and sometimes it sees  
Sometimes it's roses...and, sometimes it's weeds  
Sometimes it's a bitch...sometimes it's a breeze  
Sometimes the picture just ain't what it seems  
You get what you want...but it's not what you need  
Sometimes it's a bitch...sometimes...it's a breeze  
Well it's a breeze...it's a breeze...it's a breeze...

-Sometimes it's a bitch

Stevie Nicks

Garth knocked loudly on Mara's door later that day, which in fact was night. She woke abruptly, a splitting headache forming around her eyes immediately.

" What!" she asked hoarsely.

" A visitor for you madame." Mara grumbled as she wrapped the black sheets around her bare body, tucking in the end just like a towel.

When she yanked open the door she was quite surprised to see Darren leaning against the kitchen counter. ( A/N: And just who did yo think it would be? ; P) Obviousley the shock showed on her face for he inquired.

" Who did you think it would be, Ace?"

" Keisha.", she said truthfully.

" We were going to practice on some of our moves. That's why I didn't put on actual clothes." she said poiting to the sheet. He nodded and grinned at her, while she stepped into the kitchen and began to make a fresh pot of coffee.

" You look like hell. What happened?" she looked up at him groggily, her bloodshot eyes meeting his.

" Tact is not your strong point. I just had a rough night."

" You wanna talk about it Ace?" he said casually, not really caring.

" Not really. Why are you here?" her voice had a bitter edge, which only made his grin broaden.

" We're having a party tonight. I wanted to see if you were willing to come." she groaned at the thought of another party so soon, but nodded nevertheless.

" When are we going?" he sighed in humor and met her eyes once more.

" Whenever you are finished getting ready. So go take a shower and get dressed already." She glared at him as though she were a small child not getting her way, and shuffled to the bathroom.

000

Almost an hour later, Mara immerged from her bedroom in a short plaid skirt, and a long sleeved black shirt. She had on her usual makeup of thick black eyeliner and dark red lipstick. Her red curls were brushed up into a ponytail, accented with a black ribbon.

Darren smiled when he saw her finally walk into the den where he sat, almost asleep on one of the couches. She turned off all of the lights before exiting her apartment with Darren.

They went in his speeder to what looked to be an abondoned warehouse, but Mara was definately mistaken once they stepped inside. The walls had been painted to tell a story through blacklight paints, inwhich the blacklights hung from the ceiling. The floor was covered in a thick blood red carpet, couches and chairs leaning in a few corners. But against the walls sat stacks of satin and furry pillows, along with blankets, so as you could stretch out more comfortably.

Darren wrapped his arm around her waist, and she was not as comfortable with it as she was with Luke. This thought surprised her, and she bit her bottom lip, telling herself it was only from the lack of sleep. Fern walked up to them both, gothed out completely, a strange smoking blue drink in her hand.

" So you actually decided to crawl out of bed and join the world of the living. I don't blame you for sleeping your life away, for life is nothing but a putrid darkness worse than death, draining every soul of its energy before it can make it to the underlife." Fern paused and took a sip of the blue liquid, and Mara gazed wide eyed at the Twilek.

" Right." she said very slowly before being steered away by Darren. For the first time she was grateful to being led away by anyone.

" Forget her, she's a terrible drinker. And even worse when she's high." Darren spoke in a hushed voice to her. They walked up to the second floor where many of the others were hanging. They all nodded or grinned when they noticed Mara walking beside their leader. Someone handed her a drink, and she took it from them, though not really in the mood for alcohol at the moment.

It was a few moments before Mara realized why everyone was giggling and laughing in such an annonymous way. She noticed a joint beng passed around from person to person, the nasty stench of the Kashyyk leaves' smoke hanging in the air. She hoped that when it came to Darren, he would just decline and brake up the smoking circle, but she was once again that night, mistaken.

He laughed and inhaled deeply, as though it was an everyday activity for him, before trying to hand it off to her. Mara shook head head quickly not wanting to even touch the joint. So with a disappointed look on his handsome face, Darren passed the joint to Fern who sat on the other side of Mara.

000

The night did not pick up as it went on, sadly, to Mara's disappointment. It had been two hours, and four joints later when Darren began to really act up. Mara was having a hard time keeping her asthma under control with all of the smoke around her. But now she had a bigger problem; keeping him under control.

His arm had slipped around her waist again, and he was trying to pull her onto his lap. She finally fought her way out of that sticky situation, when his hand just so happened to feel its way down to her gluteous maximus- aka. her bum. Mara slapped his arm hard, but he then caught her wrist and pulled her into a sloppy kiss. Her arms were flying around her as she tried to push him away, failing miserably until she managed to hit him in the head with a nearby flashlight. He sat back and swore, rubbing the back of his head.

" What the hell woman!" he nearly screamed at her, his words slurred.

" What the hell is wrong with you? Where do you get the idea in your head that I want you feeling up on me?" she screamed back, just as loud.

" Because you're mine! The moment you signed up with us, you have signed yourself over as my property. I am your leader, and your master." she gave him that priceless glare that said; are-you-a-psychopathic-moronic-being?

" I am not your property. You know what, you'r ejust not in your right mind right now. I'll forgive you later once you're sober again. Until then, try not to jump off any bridges." Mara grabbed her bag and ran down the steps, though right into the middle of a scenic game involving boys playing baeball with their activated lightsabers. Though she tried to keep out of their way, one of them ran straight into her, his weapon activated in his hand, burning her leg when he knocked her down. She let out a hiss of pain, trying to hobble to her feet and out of the door.

It was just her luck that she had an injured leg whenever she needed to walk home. Not daring to look down at the oozing and bleeding burn, she just tried to limp out of the bad neighborhood she had managed to find herself in. She would have breathed in a breath of comfortable air, if not being for the fact that her lungs were spasming. Feeling it was safe to lean against the building, she dug out her inhaler from her purse and pressed her mouth over it, breathing in the cleaning medication.

It seemed as if she would soon need it again, though, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Jumping around, mara noticed the familiar face of Han Solo.

" Oh thank goodness, it's only you. And then thankfully it is you. It's nice to see a familiar face right now." he looked concerned and helped her stand up straight, before speaking.

" Mara, why are you all the way out here? And are you ok, you look really pale?" she shook her head, coughing before she managed to get the right words from her lips.

" I was at an Imperial party, and they started getting high, and then my leader started to feel up on me, so I told him off and went to leave. But downstairs I accidently got burned with someone's lightsaber." tears of pain were forming in her eyes, and her voice was thick. She turned slightly to show Han her wound and he gasped quietly in horror.

" Well, no wonder you're pale. It's defiantley bleeding badly, and you've probably already lost alot of blood just from walking around on it. We need to get you to a doctor or someone tonight." she shook her head slowly, declining the offer.

" It can wait until morning. I just need to get home."

" No, it can't wait. That kind of injury can get infected very easily. You could get gangreen if not treated right away, and beieve me, that is deadly." As she began to sway on spot, he helped her balance.

" But, there aren't any hospitals around here, and all of the doctors offices won't be open until morning." she said weakly.

" I know someone who can help. He's extremely experienced with tendidng fight wounds. C'mon, we need to get there quickly." he picked her up off of her feet and began to walk quickly towards the side of town where she lived.

000

Han knocked on an unfamiliar and strange door, of which she realized was attached to an actual house. Not an apartment, but a house. Han let her stand on her own feet again, though made sure she could actually stand. Mara was shocked when Leia Skywalker answered the door, her long brown hair down, cascading around her pajama clad waist. A look of surprise and mingled shock wavered in her eyes when she saw who was standing at her door.

" Leia, we need to see your dad. Mara's been injured." Leia quickly nodded and ushered the two inside, running out of the room to fetch somebody. Han helped Mara sit down in one of the chairs in the kitchen, standing over her guardingly.

Luke quickly ran in a moment later, with an older man behind him. The man stood about six foot three, with blonde curls that fell almost to his shoulders, and the same startling blue eys that Luke had. He was extremely handsome, just like his son, and no doubt the warrior that he once was still burned within him. The only thing was, was that he was still pulling on a shirt when he walked into the room.

" What happened?" he asked her, his words not rough, but instead were very gentle, out of understanding.

" I was burned by a lightsaber in a kinda freak accident." he nodded, and contiued to talk.

" Where is it?" she had difficulty showing him where it was, for the fact that she was sitting. So having her lie on the floor, she rolled onto her side against her will, and bit down on her lip hard as he probed around the burnt tissue.

" Well, it's a very bad burn, but I've delt with worse. It's formed a bad gash, and that's how you've lost so much blood. I have to sterilize it real qick before I slap on a bacta patch." Luke knelt beside her, trying to calm her as his father cleaned the wound as gently as possibe, though it still turned out hurting like a bitch. When he finished, he rose to his feet and then helped her to hers.

" Thank you so much. I'm sorry that I was a nusence, especially at this time at night." he seemed to find something funny out of her words because he began to laugh heartidly as he settled himself ontop of the countertop.

" You deffinately weren't a nuissance. It was no problem." she was still confused by his laughter.

" What's so funny?"

" Oh, the fact that it's been awhile since I've had to stitch up someone." Anakin answered, his laughter fading, but a smile still remaining on his lips.

" Where's mom?" Luke asked.

" I left her sleeping. She never was good at this kinda stuff. She'd always pass out or throw up." he answered his son, hopping off of the counter and grabbing a glass of water.

" Oh. It's quite amazing how you two ended up married, since how you're both completely different." Anakin smiled grimly at his son, a distant knowledge hovering in his bright blue eyes.

" So you're Anakin Skywalker." she said slowly, pulling herself into a chair.

" Yes, I'm Anakin Skywalker. Surprised? You were probably expecting some kind of demonic person in all black, reining the gates of hell to walk in. Did I disappoint you?" she smiled, knowing exactly what he was feeling at that moment.

" Not quite how I imagined you to be, in the way you just proposed. I pictured you, well, like an older verion of your son, but more mature. So no, you didn't disappoint me. But I am definately surprised at the fact you of all people had to doctor my burn."

" Yeah, well, no big deal. If you're that interested I'll tell you another time, but it's late. So Luke, will you drive her home?" Luke nodded in response to his father, and looked at Han.

" Hey man, do you need a ride?" Han shook his head, grinning.

" Nah. I was out earlier to just walk around and think. I still have insomnia, so I'll just walk home." Luke waved to his father and friend, and then helped Mara out to the speeder before climbing in himself.

000

" So what actually happened? And why do your clothes smell like Kashyyk leaves?" she groaned and shifted her head to where she looked at him when she spoke.

" They were all smoking joints around me. The party got a little too wild, and then Darren started to feel me up. So after pounding him, which no one will remember, I decided to leave, getting burned by a lightsaber during a drunk's game in the process of it all." his hand reached over and caressed her cheek soothingly.

" That feels good." she said softly, her eyes closed.

" You're not going to start purring, are you?" she laughed at his comment and shook her head.

" Why don't you smile more often?" he asked her, and took his hand back for a moment to steer.

" There's not all that much to smile about, now is there." she spoke softly, her eyes distant.

He had never really thought of it like that. She explained the rest of the directions to her apartment, and they sat the remainder of the ride in silence.

000

Finally he parked and helped her stand and walk until they stood in front of her door. Mara swiped her key through the slot, unlocking the door.

" And welcome to my apartment." she said sarcastically and hobbled inside. Luke stepped inside behind her, noting how lifeless it was. This was what she came home to everday, an empty and quiet apartment, no family or friends waiting for her. he understood sso far that her father was never home due to work, but that was the majority of what he knew.

She pushed the door to her room open, and he followed her into the large bedroom. He looked around the room, noticing all of the framed pictures with ribbons or newspaper clippings, all of them for her. And then Luke turned and saw the large trophy case, filled with many dazzling awards.

" Wow, you've won alot." mara grew bright red when she realized what he had found.

" Please don't tell anyone about this." she spoke frantically. he was confused at her behavior, when most kids would be gloating over their winnings.

" Why?" he asked her.

" Nevermind, alright. Thanks for all of the help and everything. I'm sorry for causig you trouble." she said moodily from the lack of sleep.

" You weren't a problem. Please try and get better soon." he bent down and pressed his lips to her forehead tenderly, before turning and heading out of the door.

**A/N: So, waddya think? I know, this chap was a bit unrealistic with the wound and everything, but I was kinda at a loss during this chap. So please review and leavve your comments. Things will soon be getting darker, along with more romance. Remember, there's a fued going on, so with the romance of these two, comes many dark times. ; P Love Ishbu girl**


	7. Buried Hostility

**Give a little bit  
Give a little bit of your love to me  
Give a little bit  
I'll give a little bit of my love to you  
See the man with the lonely eyes  
Take his hand, you'll be suprised**

So i'll give a little bit  
I'll give a lttle bit of my life for you  
So give a little bit  
Give a little bit of your time to me  
Now's the time that we need to share  
So send a smile, we're on our way back home  
ooh yea yea  
We gotta feel it  
Yea yea yea yea...  
Ooo  
Don't you need to feel at home  
Ooo you gotta feel it  
Yea you gotta want to  
OO you gotta sing, we've come along way tonight

So give a little bit  
Give a little bit of your love to me  
I'll give a little bit  
I'll give a little bit of my life for you  
Now's the time we need to share  
So send a smile, we're on our way back home  
Yea come along too  
Yea we gotta feel it  
Cause i need to feel at home  
Come along too  
Such a long ride  
oo come a long way  
Such a long ride  
Come a long way  
Sing it tonight  


**- Googoodolls**

**Give A Little Bit**

It had been almost two weeks since Mara had spoken or made any kind of contact with Luke or any of the other Lightsiders, and was trying to do that with the other Imperials. Coruscant had sunk into a cold winter that was to last for another three weeks before returning to the planet's normal temperature again. She was bundled up in a black coat that covered the black jeans and long sleeved black shirt she wore. She was dressed like she was supposed to be dressed, receiving no grief from anyone.

It was strange to walk alone in the cold weather, an experience she had not yet grown used to. It was almost sad in its peace, though not as lonely as her home. She was heading for a coffee shop around the corner, hoping to get something warm before her long walk home. As she moved to open the door, someone was coming out. Mara almost did not recognize him, for just like her, he was bundled up in several layers of clothes.

" Mara, wow, I haven't seen you in awhile." Luke said, slightly startled. He appeared to be alone, none of his minions behind him. She smiled slightly at him, nodding.

" Yeah, it's been a few weeks. I see no coffee in your hands. Why?" he pointed with his thumb behind him to the shop.

" You could die waiting for anything in that line. I'm just going to wait until I get home." he said. She frowned, ad rubbed at her red nose.

" I guess I will too then. Not much of a choice." she grumbled.

" Hey, do you want to come over? My house is closer than yours, and I guarantee we have hot beverages." She laughed slightly and nodded.

" Yes, that actually sounds nice. Thank you." he looked stunned that she had so easily agreed. Luke's hands covered his ears, trying to warm them from the cold. Mara noticed this and took off the black watcher's cap she had on, and signaled for him to bend down so she could reach. And then she surprised him by pulling the black hat over his blonde hair, covering his ears.

" Uh, thanks. But won't your ears get cold?" he asked her. She tugged on her long red hair, explaining everything in one gesture.

" Oh, I see. Well, maybe I should grow my hair out long to cover my ears and keep me warm." he said sarcastically.

" Or you could just get a hat." she smiled back at him, laughing.

000

Luke's house seemed much different during the day than it did at night. When they had stepped inside, the smell of cinnamon and something baking hit Mara's nose, luring her farther into the house. Luke took her coat and scarf after taking off his own, leading her into the kitchen where a beautiful brunette sat on the counter, reading while drinking coffee. She was an older, yet almost exact portrait of Leia, with long brown curls that stopped at her waist, and dark brown eyes. Mara assumed she was Luke's mother, though she didn't look it.

" Oh, hi sweety. You're home earlier than I expected. Where's your sister?"

" She's at Tionne's house finishing a project. What smells so good." Padme just seemed to notice Mara was there and hopped off of the counter walking quickly up to the girl.

" Cookies. Now who is this gorgeous red head here?" she asked him, though looking at Mara, smiling brightly.

" Hi, I'm Mara Jade. I hope I'm not intruding." Padmeshook her head and seemed to smile more brightly than before.

" No, of course not! It's so nice that Luke actually brought home a girl for us to meet. He never does. Now tell me all about yourself. I'm Padme, his mother by the way." Mara just had to smile at the woman who was so motherly and different from anyone Mara had ever met, and it set off a longing in her heart for that kind of a family.

After they had talked for awhile, talking of random things, thankfully never bringing up the gangs, Anakin Skywalker walked into the kitchen from the garage, a black sweater and jeans pulled on. He was reading the newspaper, oblivious to the fact that there was someone there.

" Ani, this is Mara Jade, Luke's friend." he turned surprised, and then smiled and nodded, remembering the girl's face.

" Yes, I believe we've met, though not under the best of circumstances. How have you been?"

" Fine. Only a slight scar remaining." At that moment, Luke was trying to pass behind her chair as she drank on her hot chocolate, bumping into her. The hot drink spilled all down the front of her shirt, soaking the black material. Padme quickly got up and grabbed a towel, looking apolegetic.

" Oh, I'm sorry that happened. Well, you can't wear that shirt at the moment. Luke can go grab one of Leia's sweaters real quick." and Padme signalled for her son to go. Pulling Mara over by the adjoining laundry room, she took the sweater rom Mara's hands and threw it into a new load of laundry. Mara leaned against the wall in her black T-back undershirt, and that was when Anakin noticed. Luke walked into the kitchen just as his father saw the tatoo on her back. He now would know.

Anakin brushed his fingers ligtly across the tatoo with his fingertips, old memories arising in his mind. Mara jumped at the touch to her back, and she turned, only to be surprised to see Anakin standing in front of her. He jumped back, unsure of what made him do that.

" That tatoo... on your back. You're an Imperial?" she swallowed hard and nodded, her eyes drawing to Luke's blue ones.

000

All four of them sat around the table looking solemn with the current conversation.

" How old are you?" Padme asked her.

" I'm turning sixteen in a week, and am currently in the tenth grade." Mara answered her calmly. Padme looked at her husband, worry written in her eyes.

" My God, they're taking them in young now. You're only fifteen and you're wrapped up in all of this mess." she spoke softly. Mara was confused by everyone's comments like that.

" Why is everyone saying that? I'm in tenth grade, big deal." Anakin finally spoke up.

" It has never been morally correct, almost like a silent agreement or rule that both gangs had, that anyone below 16 1/2 years of age was too young to risk their lives like that. It was hard enough for eleventh graders to get in, much less tenth years. I was lucky, or actually unlucky, to get in as an eleventh grader."

" Well, I was in it long before I ever even moved to Coruscant. My father had me wrapped in it so tightly from the day he brought me home. He told me stories and practically trained me to be the perfect Imperial, along with the perfect person. He tried to atleast, because there's no way I succeeded in either of those categories." she smile sadly and sighed, not liking the fact that she was telling these people stuff about herself.

" It's getting late. I should probably head home." Mara stood up from her seat, Luke repeating the action, obviousley agitated by how the afternoon had turned out.

" Please come back at any time. It was so nice to meet you. And you're so interesting to talk to." Padme said pleasantly.

" Thank you. It was nice to come." Mara followed Luke to the front door, and proceeded to pull on her coat and scarf, with him doing the same.

" I'll walk you home." he said roughly, wanting badly to get out of the house. He slammed the door behind them as they headed out onto the snowcovered sidewalk. She walked by his side, silent except for her footsteps on the crunching ice.

" So, why are you so upset?" she asked him cooly. His jaw was set in a determined expression of anger, signaling for her to back down, but she didn't. Stepping in front of his path, she met his eyes with hers, finally pulling an answer from him.

" I just don't like bringing up my dad's past." he said trying to move past her. But she stopped him again, receiving an aggitated glare from him.

" Why?"

" Because, I hate living in his shadow constantly. I hate that, just because Anakin Skywalker is my father, everyone thinks that I'm supposed to live up to his name, or that I'm just like him. They expect me to be as good a leader as he was, or as bad a person. So, my course of anger management is distancing myself away from him and anything that deals with him." he pushed past her and continued walking, his blonde hair rustled by the wind. She thought he looked like a character from a holofilm, as he walked so seriously, the wind blowing his hair, his face contorted into a still handsome expression of fury.

" Have you ever told him about how you feel? Or how about what actually happened?" she pressed on, testing the strength of his nerves. Before she realized it, they had reached her apartment building and had managed to enter the elevators.

" No! Ok, I haven't talked to him about it. I've heard enough from the stories." he said bitterly. The elvator doors began to open and she pressed the button to close them.

" Stories aren't always true. So ask him before you set up this whole unforgivable grudge." Luke stared down at her frowning.

" Why do you care so much Jade?" he asked quietly. She shrugged her shoulders and finally let the doors open.

" Because you have a chance to have a good relationship with your parents. So take it." her words' meaning did not fully hit him until he was on his way home. They stepped into her apartment, and the surroundings had not changed since last time he had been there. Mara plopped down on the sofa, followed by Luke, ad the two just layed there for awhile in silence, comfortable and tired. Finally he stirred, and rose to his feet, followed by her.

" I guess I'll head back home. Sorry for fuming all over you earlier." Mara smiled at his comment and waved it off. Her eyes held an unusual warmth as she studied him. Automatically, maternal instincts kicked in and she adjusted his scarf and ran her fingers through his blonde hair, laughing at the expression on his face. He handed her back her black hat, and she smiled, taking it from his hands and pulling it onto his head.

" You need the hat more than I do. Now get going before your mom worries about you." she called to him as she pushed him out of the door. He laughed, and was about to step on the elevators befoer Mara quickly walked up and kissed his cheek. The day was looking up.

**A/N: Hey again. Alright, that a was a bit longer chap. I started school this week, and so far it's ok. Very crowded. Am currently in search of hot senior boys. lol. so school is the reason the updates are coming slower than usual. Hope ya enjoy.**

**; D Love Ishbu girl**


	8. In Your Arms

It's down to this  
I've got to make this life make sense  
Can anyone do what I've done  
I missed life  
I missed the colours of the world   
Can anyone go where I am

'Cause now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines into the darkest place  
I'm so far down, away from the sun again  
Away from the sun again

I'm over this  
I'm tired of living in the dark  
Can anyone see me down here  
The feeling's gone   
There's nothing left to lift me up  
Back into the world I've known

'Cause now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines into the darkest place  
I'm so far down, away from the sun  
That shines the life away from me  
To find my way back into the arms  
That care about the ones like me   
I'm so far down, away from the sun again

It's down to this  
I've got to make this life make sense  
And now I can't do what I've done

And now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines the life away from me 

'Cause now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines into the darkest place  
I'm so far down, away from the sun  
That shines the life away from me  
To find my way back into the arms  
That care about the ones like me  
I'm so far down, away from the sun again

3 doors down

-Away from the Sun

It was surprising enough to actually meet Skywalker's father, much less her own finally coming home that night. She smiled brightly and ran up and hugged him tightly when he stepped through the front door. Garth brought his suitcase to his bedroom, leaving the two alone.

" I've missed you. Why do you have to be away so much?" she asked him. He sighed in aggravation and stepped into the kitchen, fixing himself a cup of coffee.

" You know why Mara. I'm Chancellor, and am needed alot. I am a very important man."

Mara gritted her teeth in frustration, sick of the same excuses.

" Yeah, well, you're needed here too, but that doesn't seem to be important." she spat out bitterly. He chose to ignore her comment and start up a new conversation.

" So how has school been?" Mara leaned against the wall, her back turned to him as she answered.

" It's been the same as it has been for the past two months. Interesting and dull at the same time." her voice was monotoned, an act she learned to perform when she had lost control over her emotions.

" How has everythng been going with the Imperials?" he asked eagerly.

" Great. Wonderful. Super." she spoke sarcastically, something he didn't notice.

" Do you think Darren would like to come for dinner one night?" She thought she might choke on her own tongue at the thought of him at dinner with them. But she stood up straight and answered as she had been doing before.

" I honestly don't know. Since you like him so much, and talk to him all the time, why don't you just call him and ask yourself. Now, I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Mara headed to bed in a very irritated mood, her veins throbbing throughout her body.

000

Luke was laughing with Han and Lando when Mara approached him the next morning, making sure nobody else was watching. he turned and smiled when he saw her, though a bit confused at why she was on their side.

" Hey, what's up?" he asked her casually, and she quickly shoved a neatly folded red sweater in his hands.

" It's the one you lent me yesterday. I take it that you probably don't have my sweater with you, huh." he shook his head, grinning sheepishly. She sighed and shook her head, closing he eyes for a moment.

" Ok, well, thanks anyways. I guess bring it to school one day, or I'll stop by and pick it up. Whatever. Anyway, I have to go. Bye." she quickly walked away without turning around. As she headed to her side of the campus, the Lightsiders watched as Darren met her before she turned the corner, revealing the fact that somebody had noticed her talking with 'the enemy'.

He rouphly grabbed her shoulders and began to shake her harshly, yelling words that were barely audible from where the Lightsiders stood. Mara began to yell back, her jaw set in fury. Suddenly, Darren's hand flew up and made a very harsh contact with the side of her face, sending Mara to her knees. She quickly scrambled to her feet and walked away from him, pulling the fight closer to where Luke and the others stood. Darren ran up behind her and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back around to face him.

" Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you! What you don't seem to get is that you are mine. Every partical and fiber of your being is now mine. Even your daddy understands that once signed on with us, you sign over your soul and body. So when I tell you to do something, or to not do something, you will listen." he moved closer to her, his hand traveling down her neck to her bust.

" And when I want something, you will give it to me." her free hand slapped him, hard, and she broke from his grasp, slowly stepping backwards. Her voice was unnatural, strained as she spoke shakily.

" I'm not your whore. Beat me, hit me, drag me across the ground. I don't care about that anymore. But you can't have that." she paused, sensing the anger that radiated from him. She opened her mouth to speak, but he slapped her again before she could get out another word. Luke could not take it anymore, watching her get hurt. He stood up and walked over to the scene, trying hard to look as though he did not care.

" What!" Darren bit out at him.

" Look, I honestly don't give a shit what you do in your private life, but I'd prefer it if you kept it private. Beat your girl on your side, other wise I have every right to defend her." he said cooly. Darren glared at him, his lip curling up viciously.

" Why do you care so much about her fate Skywalker?" Darren asked him, a curious smile linguering on his lips.

" I just don't like seeing blood this early in the morning. Now get off of my side." Luke spoke dangerously. Mara tried to move away from the scene, but Darren caught her movement and moved to hurt her again. Luke stepped in front of her and ignited his lightsaber threateningly.

Leia's breath caught in her throat at the scene about to take place. She tugged on Han's sleeve and he nodded silently, motioning to the blaster in his hand, hidden beneath his jacket. Darren ignited his own crimson blade and attacked, and suddenly it was a clash of red against green as the blades met, hissing its own battle cry, sparks flying everywhere. Finally Luke turned and held his blade in front of Darren's throat, the blade almost touching his skin. He then backed away from the Imperial, turning off his weapon, his rival doing the same.

" Go, before I do decide to slit your throat." Darren gritted his teeth and turned around, marching away in defeat. Luke bent down and picked up Mara, who was very reluctant to be held at the moment. He carried her over to the picnic tables where the others sat, her face hidden in her hands the whole time.

" Are you ok?" he asked her, kneeling before where she sat on the bench. His hand gently tried to pry her hands away from her face but she slapped it away.

" Mara, let me see your face." he said a bit harsher, but still remained calm. Finally she looked up, tears in her eyes. Her lip was split, her nose bleeding, and her right eye was swollen and black. A bruise was already formed on the side of her face, which was slightly swollen. Another greenish bruise had formed by her mouth, and also across the rim of her nose. A small bleeding cut was on her temple, the surrounding area of it red and swollen. Luke brushed a few strands of red hair from out of her eyes, and then wiped away a falling tear.

" You'll live. Now c'mon, I'll take you home." he said softly to her. She followed him willingly as he gently took her hand in his, pulling her out of the gate and out to the sidewalk.

000

Once they had reached her apartment, he stayed with her, out of comfort. He had not really paid any attention to the time, only knowing that many hours had gone by and it was now dark outside. Neither had spoken much the whole time, just staying happy through each other's company.

He looked down at her sleeping form and smiled slightly. She was curled up, sitting in his lap with her head leaning against his chest. They both were on the couch, wrapped up in a blue blanket. Thankfully, her father was visiting Correlia for a senate meeting with the planet's senator. If he would have walked in on his daughter sleeping on the couch with a Lightsider, he would have probably gone on a shooting rampage.

Mara stirred from her sleep and looked up at him, her green eyes heavy with sleep. She smiled as she realized where they were, and how they were positioned.

" Hey, you're still here." she spoke hoarsely in admiration. He laughed and nodded, stretching his arms over his head.

" Yeah, it got really comfortable, and you were so cute that I just didn't want to move you." he said teasing her. She rose to her feet and stumbled into the kitchen, starting a fresh pot of coffee.

" Why did you help me?" she asked him quietly, averting her eyes. He stood up and walked over to where she stood, a new feeling filling him.

" Well, other than it being the right thing to do, probably because I like you." she snorted taking it as a joke.

" Wow, you like me. That's good, it would be kinda weird if you helped me and you hated me." Luke blushed bright crimson, and soon his face was only a few centimeters from hers.

" No, you don't understand. I like you, alot. I'd go as far to call it love even." he kissed her lightly and pulled away, waiting for her response. She smiled and wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling her body closer to his before kissing him back. That gesture gave him a silent agreement, and finally, though he hated to break the happy moment, he pulled away and smiled down at her.

" I need to go home. Will you be alright here alone?" she nodded and laughed at the serious moment.

" I'll be fine, but you should be careful on your way home. Don't talk to beautiful strangers." she kissed his cheek, ushering him to the door, but he turned and looked serious for a moment as he slipped something into her hand.

" Look, don't go to school tomorow, alright. This is the key to my house. My mom will be home, and it would be best if you stayed with her for the day. Plus she'd really like the company." She looked reluctant to agree, but he pushed on and finally she agreed to go over to his house in the morning. And with one last kiss, he departed out of the door, leaving a slightly dazed Mara behind, smiling, the key still in her hand.

**A/N: How is it? Much darker chapter than usual, so it gives off the warning that the dark morbidness is starting. As to answer questions, I am a sophomore in my first year at my new highschool. Thank you guys for all of the reviews and all of your wonderful comments. Also, YAY! they are finally together. I know you have to be happy with me for that. So please just review, leave comments, anything you want to say. ; O Love Ishbu girl**


	9. The Mother Figure

Mara knocked softly on the Skywalker's front door early the next morning. She wrapped her black coat tighter around her small form, shivering in the cold. She was wearing a floor length white naboo dress, that she usually wore as an everyday item there. Its sleeves were long and choppy. The Naboo symbol was embroidered into the collar in gold.

The door opened and Leia grabbed her arm and pulled her inside quickly, smiling at her, still in her pajamas.

" Hey, so you're going to be here all day. That's great, Mom gets lonely home by herself." Leia rambled on as Mara followed her up stairs. They walked into a room that seemed to be a blurr of pink. The walls and bed were pink, with a white carpet lining the floor. A vanity sat aginst the wall besides her dresser, and other than that, stuffed animals and old baby dolls, plus other girly items were scattered across the room. Leia walked over to her closet and pulled out a white dress for the day, setting it out on her bed along with underwear and shoes.

" Ok, well I'm going hop in the shower for a minute if Luke's out. Just make yourself comfortable." Mara nodded and smiled in gratitude before Leia headed down the hallway to the bathroom. Mara took off her coat and placed it neatly on the coat rack. Growing seriousley uncomfortable with her pink surroundings, Mara walked into the hallway, exploring the house slightly. She stopped in front of a blue painted door that sat halfway open, and peaked inside, curiousity getting the best of her.

But as she moved her head closer to the door's opening, someone pulled her inside of the room. When she finally looked up, she smiled as she met Luke's blue eyes. He was shirtless with only a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair combed back, still wet.

" You know, you really should keep that curiousity under control." he teased her, causing a blush to creep across her cheeks.

" I'm sorry, I'll go and let you get dressed." she rambled on, but he laughed and pulled her closer to him.

" Mara, it's ok. You can stay. I won't try to rape you or anything." he said joking and she glared at him. He walked over and shut the door quickly, before walking back over to where she stood. He leaned forward, lowering his face down to hers.

" What are you doing?" she asked him stupidly. He simply ignored her and closed the gap in between their mouths. Mara closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his. He pulled away from her smiling.

" Ok, now I need to get dressed, or I just might consider taking you here and now." her eyes widened and she laughed turning to leave.

" I'll talk to you later then." she stepped out of his room, her face burning bright red.

000

After Luke and Leia headed off to school, Padme turned to Mara, smiling brightly. She seemed to be in an extremely cheerful mood for such an early hour in the morning, and Mara realized that she mmust really be lonely home alone all day.

" So Mara, do you want anything to eat or drink?" Mara shook her head smiling in thanks.

" I already ate. Thank you anway though." Padme hummed to herself as she made breakfast for herself.

" Anakin is working a double shift at the hospital, so he won't drag in until later tonight. He's usually home by two or three in the afternoon." Mara nodded and quickly asked.

" What does he do at the hospital?"

" Well, he's a surgeon, because droids just can't do all surgical stuff, and he also sometimes works in the E.R. And I work from home as a representative, or I guess I kinda help make some of the decisions on what to do with political matters on Naboo and Coruscant. I used to be Naboo's senator, but I was dismissed once the twins were born." she smiled in memory of the past, and sat down across from Mara at the kitchen table.

000

Mara helped out Padme around the house as much as she could, glad to have something to do. It was such a weird experience following her around, just as little children did, for she had never known the luxury of having a mother. This woman was so kind and nurturing, so different from her father.

" I need to go grocery shopping. Do you want to come or stay here?" Padme's question took Mara by surprise, snapping her out of her zone out period.

" Oh, I'll go if you don't mind. I never really get to go grocery shopping too much." Padme laughed at the redhead, never having heard a teenager talk lie that before.

" Well it's not all that great, but sure come on. Grab your coat and we'll be off."

000

By the time Luke and Leia had gotten home, Mara was exhausted and simply sitting at the kitchen table when they walked in. He snapped her out of her reverie when he kissed her cheek sweetly. She jumped on the spot, and blinked a few times as though trying to clear her mind.

" Oh, hey, you're home. Hi." she said randomly, still slightly out of it.

" My mom talked you too death didn't she." he said skeptically.

" No, she was actually very fun to hang out with. I'm just tired." he nodded, laughing at her sleepy eyes.

" Then go wash your face with cold water or something." she did as requested and walked to the bathroom. The cold water definately woke her up, along with cleaning the makeup off of her face.

As she departed, she could hear the front door opening and closing, and someone walking in. As she approached the kitchen, she could see Anakin kissing Padme sweetly, Luke and Leia ignoring them as best as possible while sitting at the table.

She walked in and sat beside Luke, pulling her hair back into a high ponytail. When Padme turned to Mara, she shrieked, and ran up to Mara placing a hand against her face.

" What happened to your face! Luke didn't do this did he? I swear I'll kill him..." Luke had leaned away from his mother in defense, his eyes wide and full of surprise. Mara just began to laugh hysterically gravitating everyone's attention back to her.

" No, Luke didn't hurt me. I just got the shit knocked out of me by my leader for talking with the Lightsiders." Padme looked horrified and turned to her husband for the truth.

" Yes, I'm afraid that's what usually happens Padme." he said softly.

" You never did that right?" she asked him, worry written in her brown eyes.

" No, but the leader before me did. He beat you within an inch of your life if you were caught even within a few feet of the enemy." he set his blue eyes on Mara's face, studying the injuries.

" I'm going to school tomorow. I can't hide from him forever." Mara said, turning to Luke.

" No, he'll hurt you again. You should just stay out of his path.." she pressed a finger to his lips, shusshing him.

" You can't rule my life. I have to stand on my own two feet, plus I can take him. All I have to do is act like I am completely devoted to the Imperials, without sleeping with him." she leaned forward and kissed his cheek before getting to her feet and stretching, ready to leave.

A/N: Ok, I know it was a lame chapter, but the next one will definately be sexy. So review and tune in next time as the battle rages on. lol.


	10. A Good Little Bad Girl

Mara added the last of the black eyeliner around her eyes and stepped back from the mirror to observe her handy work. She had covered her face with white powder, giving her a dead look that was a very popular style among the Imperials, added with the sunken look from the black eyeliner. Instead of her usual blood red lipstick, she tried a dark plum, clashing horibly with her green eyes, but survival was brutal like that. Her days of sucking up were about to begin, and she nearly gagged at the thought.

She pulled her hair back into a loose bun, and tied it with a black leather band. Her shirt was tight and backless, made of a soft black felt material that clung to her curves. Her skirt was very short and black, spikes running up the sides. The red fishnet stockings she wore didn't cover much more, in fact it was the knee high army boots that covered the most sin on her.

Mara grabbed her keys and bag before leaving her apartment, readying herself for the day's torment. Figuring she'd get hit up as a prostitute if she walked to school like that, she took her speeder for what seemed the first time that year.

000

She hesitantly approached Darren, making sure her face remained calm the whole time. He watched her, his eyes holding the look of dominance as she stood before him. Mara bowed her head, so that he would not be able to tell that she was lying, and began her days of brown nosing.

" I'm sorry. I learned my lesson. Can you forgive me?" she asked him in a soft fearful voice. He laughed slightly and placed and hand against her cheek, an action that would have made Mara weak in the knees if it had been Luke. But she only quivered as his other hand slid down her bare skin to her lower back, pulling her closer. She could see Fern watching them both, jealousy flashing in her yellow eyes.

The bell rang loudly, like an alarm awakening her numbing world, and she just felt herself being pulled into the building by someone, as though she were being dragged to hell by the Devil's Advocate.

000

When recess started up, Mara nearly chewed her own arm off when she noticed that they had to pass by the Lightsiders. Darren's arm was wrapped tightly around her waist, a wicked smile on his face as they walked into the enem territory. Her eyes were set on the many faces' surprised looks when they saw her dressed the way she was, with Darren feeling her up. She could feel her cheeks burning beneath the thick makeup that coated her face. She nearly laughed when she thought of it as warpaint, for that almost was what it was; Warpaint.

000

" Yo, Luke, your little Imperial has turned on ya man. I see she ran back to her leader, and they seem to have things resolved." Lando said to Luke, a frown twisting on his mouth. Tionne spoke up next, snottily as she usual was when sober.

" My God! That little bitch. Look at her, she's dressed like such a whore." Leia turned to her, setting her in her place.

" Tionne you're wearing less than she is. And she is not the whore, you are." Cilghal joined in the conversation, surprise in her voice.

" Why don't you two sound surprised?" she asked Luke and Leia. The twins smirked at each other before turning back to their comrads.

" Let's just say, we were apart of that." Luke said pointing to the Imperial couple walking away from them. Han smiled brightly, happy that Mara was indeed not a traitor, finding the little redhead to be an interesting person.

" Wait, you three planned this up. That's brilliant. So is she on our side or what?" Han asked very eager to know.

" She is on her own side. This isn't a plot to screw over the Imperials, though it would have been good. It's a plot to help her live through each day with them. The method known as butt-kissery." Luke answered his best friend, grinning slightly. Leia leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her brother's neck in a sisterly fashion.

" Now the rest is up to her." she said softly to her twin.

000

The tatoo shop was always interesting whenever she went inside, carrying something new each time. The last time she was here she had gotten the sith dragon that was permanately stained into her back now, the only tatoo she had so far. But the shop also did peircings anywhere you wanted them. Darren and Fern had dragged her in there after school had ended, talking her into peircing somewhere on her body. She had taken the easy route and decided on another set of holes in her ears, making this now four sets of holes in her ears.

As she sat back in the chair, her thoughts wandered back to Luke and what he would say to this. He would probably just smile and shake his head, telling her that it was her body and her choice. But when the droid stuck the peircing pin through her ears, there was no friendly face greeting her from her reverie, just two bitchy Imperials.

**A/N: Ok, I know this still wasn't that long, but I have to climb my way up to the good part which is soon to come. Bear with me, I have a paper due Friday.**


	11. Pefect

**A/N: Just to start things off, i'm sorry things were not steamy as I promised in the last chapter. And also to add, Mara is not the Lightsiders spy, she is just keeping herself from getting the crap knocked out of her. Neither the Imperials or the Lightsiders are the " good guys" or the " bad guys". In each story I do in this series, it kind of switches back and forth, and then again is neutral. It all depends on the characters. Thanks for the wondrous reviews, they give me the tinglies!**

Hey Dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according  
To plan?  
Do you think I'm wasting  
My time doing things I  
Wanna do?  
But it hurts when you  
Disapprove all along

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good  
Enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me 

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect

I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be  
My hero?  
All the days  
You spent with me   
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't  
Care anymore

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good  
Enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing' alright

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back   
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect

Nothing's gonna change  
The things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this  
Right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever   
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late   
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect 

**-Perfect**

**Simple Plan**

Sweet Friday atlast! This is what Mara Jade thought as she walked home alone from school a week later. She had luckily ditched Darren and the other Imperials by telling them she had to practise for gymnastics at home, and also had a major project due: idiots. The day was beautiful and clear, the beginning of spring as winter faded off. She stopped at an abondoned park to sit on the swings for a moment, her thoughts drifting back to Naboo. When she was younger, she would always run off with the other children and race to the swingset. But her favorite was always an old wooden swing than hung from old ropes from the branches of the highest tree in the park. It hung over the park's lake, and if she would swing high enough, she could see many of the world's waterfalls, since the park was ontop of one of the mountains.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a warm hand setting on her shoulder. Mara jumped and turned, her face only a few inches away from his. His blue eyes held laughter at her shock, and she smacked him playfully.

" Hey, how did you find me here?" she asked Luke. He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and grasped her smaller hand in his own, pulling her to her feet.

" Come home with me. I feel so deprived of your attention lately." she laughed at his comment and let him pull her to his speeder.

000

As they stepped into his house, she just rambled on talking, not even realizing that the house was dark.

" Uh, I can't wait to take this god-offull make-up off. I hate dressing like this everyday." he led her more into the house, silent as she finally realized something was going on. Suddenly the lights came on and many of the Lightsiders jumped out from behind couches and chairs.

" Surprise!" they all screamed, laughing at the surprised look held on her face. She stumbled backwards, but luckily Luke caught her before she could fall.

" Oh... wow!" she said softly, her words muffled by her hands. And then she realized what day it was.

" Happy birthday Mara." Luke whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist.

" Sorry that there are no balloons or anything, but we plan to take you out for a night of fun instead." Leia said matter-of-factly. And before she knew it, the girls were pulling her up to Leia's room to prepare her for the night's rendevous.

000

She gaped at her reflection in the mirror an hour later, barely recognizing herself. Her curly red hair had been straightened, and now hung past her butt. All trace of Imperial makeup and clothes had been removed, and she now wore a light green peasant skirt with beads and fringe lining the bottom, and a white peasant top that hung off of her shoulders. She had on bright blue heals that she was actually able to balance in.

Her makeup was simple; no face powder or base, revealing a light spray of freckles across her nose, pink lip-gloss, and silver glitter for eyeshadow. They had taken out all of her earings and just put in a pair of silver hoops, making her outfit casual and cute.

Leia, Tionne, and Cilghal stepped down the stairs first, all grinning with their accomplishment. And then to the guys they spoke as though presenting an award.

" And best dressed for the night goes to the one, the only, Mara Jade." they parted to reveal the now sixteen year old. Whistles and catcalls rang throughout the room, causing a blush to rise to her cheeks. Luke held out a hand to her and pulled her to his side, wrapping his arm lightly around her waist. And that began their most interesting night.

000

" Won't someone see me with you guys though?" Mara asked in realization in Luke's speeder. Since it was her birthday, she sat shotgun while Luke drove, Leia and Han in the back seat. Lando tailed them with the rest of the party in his speeder.

" Well, we thought of that beforehand, but have come to the conclusion that where we are heading is definately not Imperial territory, and I highly doubt to see the trace of an Imperial, except you of course, anywhere around." Luke said, keeping his eyes on the driving lane as he spoke. Leia sat forward to answer more discreetly.

" In other words, the mall."

Mara's eyebrows rose into high arches in a skeptical expression. Leia noticed this and laughed.

" Have you seen the whole mall?" she asked her. Mara shook her head slowly, unsure of where the conversation was heading.

" No, only the game room."

" Well there are sixteen levels to the mall, and not all of it just clothes stores. It's like a freakin city put inside a tall building. It will be extremely fun, especially if you cut up and dress up in the stupidest stuff for fun if you do go in a clothing store." Leia sat back in the seat, letting Mara absorb her comment.

000

When they finally arrived at the mall, the whole group met up together before heading inside. The mall was definatley different at night compared to the day.

They laughed and cut up in a way Mara had never done before. She had always been so serious, whether she wanted to or not that she just missed out on the fun in life. Luke pulled her to the side and into a photo booth, hiding themselves behind the curtain.

" Is something wrong?" he asked her quietly, wrapping his arms tightly around her. She sighed in content and buried her face into his chest, truly comfortable.

" No, it's all so great. Thank you." she mumbled, her words muffled by his shirt. He stroked her head gently before pulling her out of the booth with him, staying just a few feet behind the others.

But it was when they were heading back outside into the parking lot that the trouble started.

000

She was laughing, his arm around her waist as they branched out onto the sidewalk.

" Mara." the word had an icy ring to it, and she knew immediately she was screwed. She turned, along with everyone else to see her father standing only a few feet away, not looking very happy.

" Daddy." she said softly, as though testing out the word to see if it were true. He snarled as he spoke to her, his teeth bared from anger.

" How dare you disgrace me you little ingrate! I thought I raised you properly; I put clothes on your back, food on the table, a roof over your head..., and you repay me by whoring around with Lightsiders."

Mara stepped away from Luke, her own anger boiling within its confinement of her body.

" If you are so disappointed with everything I do, then why don't you just send me back to the orphanage or wherever the hell you got me." she spat out, her cheeks flushed from anger.

" Don't tempt me." he answered her, his body shaking with rage. Her voice became quieter, sadder, as tears entered her eyes, though only Luke seemed to notice.

" I try so hard to make it, to make you proud, though it seems I'll never be good enough for you. You're never home half of the time, and you expect me to be something I'm not. We've lost it all, nothing lasts forever, and I know it's just too late for us. I'm sorry daddy, but I'm not your puppet to play with. You can't just make me into whatever you want me to be. I'm not perfect." her voice was shaking, her lip quivering to keep her tears in check.

Palpatine just grimaced at her before turning and storming away. Luke pulled her into his arms, though it was still not safe to cry. She didn't know where it would be, but was sure she would know.


	12. Morning Madness

Mara turned to leave, but Luke caught her arm before she could walk off. Her eyes met his, and for the first time he saw traces of her true strength. It was something so strong and breathtaking, he actually felt his chest constrict in pain.

" I can't go home." she spoke softly, her eyes never leaving his own.

" I know. I don't want you to go home anyways. Come home with me." he said gently as he brushed a strand of hair from her eyes. She smiled slightly and nodded, resting her head against his chest for a brief moment.

000

Leia had managed to turn the gloomish birthday bash into a fun sleepover by inviting some of the other girls to sleep over as well, that way her mom would not have any problems with just Mara over. ( Padme is not stupid and knows about L/M relationship. ; P )

Padme was still awake when they had all arrived at their house, but Anakin was fast asleep, weariness taking over from a double shift. The girls set up camp in the den, while Lando and Han slept up in Luke's room.

Mara tried to be cheerful and forget her worries and pains, but it was no use. Eventually, she was the last to drift into a fitfull and light sleep, she was also the first to rise.

When she awoke to the sounds of morning traffic, Mara slowly made her way into the kitchen, needing someplace solid and barren to think. She settled herself in a metal chair at the table, the coolness of the iron waking her senses more. She longed for the old traces of Naboo, thoses peaceful and familiar surroundings.

Naboo was her old home, her old sanctuary. There were birds and flowers of every color and spectrum everywhere on the planet. But there was no Luke. He was where her home was now; he had become her sanctuary.

Her thoughts were broken when she heard someone enter the kitchen. To her surprise it was Luke's father, Anakin, looking like he had just crawled out of bed. His blonde hair was messy, his undershirt and pajama pants rumpled. A five o'clock shadow had formed on his jaw, and Mara had to admit, he was rather hot. But she would always favour the son.

When his eyes set on hers, he jumped, finally noticing that there was another person in the room. She watched him in amusement as he processed the fact that his son's girlfriend was sitting at the kitchen table at this time of the morning in his son's clothes.

" Um, why are you here?" he asked her hesitantly. She smiled wickedly before leaning back and answering his question.

" Luke invited me to sleepover. It was a very wild night. I have learned many things." she was speaking the whole truth too. Luke had invited her, and the night had been quite interesting and wild staying up late with about five other teenage girls. She had learned things about each of them she never would have guessed or wanted to know. Anakin's eyes were wide and his face was turning slightly red.

" Does his mother know that you spent the night?"

" Oh yeah. She even took down the games and showed me where the sheets and blankets were." By this point he was quite pale and had a look that resembled that of a deer caught in the headlights. Luke walked in at that moment, rubbing sleep from his eyes, not realizing or caring that he was in his boxers and undershirt.

" Dad, nothing happened. Leia had a sleepover and Mara is currently just toying with your mind." he turned to Mara and gave her a stern look.

" And you. Quit corrupting my parents' minds." she grinned mischeiviousley at him, a glint of humor lighting up in her eyes.

" Sorry. I'll try to control myself." she said slyly.

Just then the rest of the slumber party's members dragged into the kitchen, looking like hell. But still they managed to awaken easily at the sight of Anakin.

" Ooh, Mr. S. Looking hot as always." Tionne hissed out seductively at him. Anakin suddenly looked very uncomfortable and began to rise to his feet.

" Ok, I'm out of here. Way too many raging hormones for one room." He was about to exit when Han strode in, heading straight for Leia. Something flickered in Anakin's eyes and he sat back down into his chair.

" No chance am I leaving my daughter unsupervised around her boyfriend." he stated stubbornly. Padme walked in a moment later, looking as beautiful as an angel in her white nightgown. She immediately strode over to Anakin and leaned down to kiss him sweetly. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into his lap.

" Ewww, gross. Why much you act like this in front of us?" Luke said, his face contorted into a grimace.

" Luke, sweety, come here for a moment." Padme said sweetly. He reluctantly did as told and kneeled before them, resting on his heels.

" There is something I think you're old enough to hear. A talk we've been needing to have for quite some time. Your daddy and I had sex to have you and Leia. That is where babies come from." Luke had an expression of sheer terror and horror on his face and he nodded quietly. Everyone else however was laughing.

" I don't know why you guys get to hang all over each other whenever but we can't with whoever we're dating." Leia said indignantly. Padme looked at both Leia and Luke when she spoke, a glint of humor in her brown eyes.

" You can do whatever you want when you're married. I don't care. Do it til the break of dawn and into the late afternoon. Whatever. I don't give a damn once you're married, but until then, tough luck."

Luke grinned and got down on one knee before Mara, taking her hand in his own.

" Mara Jade, will you marry me?" her eyebrows rose slightly and she took her hand from his own.

" Sorry, but I prefer brunettes to blondes." she grabbed the maple syrup off of the table top and began to pour it ontop of his head of blonde hair, rubbing it in to the silky locks with her fingers. She finally stopped and sat back, admiring her handywork while smiling slightly.

" Much better. Of course, now the smell of maple syrup makes me want to gag, but I guess I can't be picky." she got to her feet, licking her fingers while heading off to go and change. Luke stood up and looked at his parents and friends while trying to wipe the syrup from his eyes.

" Oh yeah, she's definatley a keeper."

**A/N: So sorry I haven't updated in forever. First Hurricane, then internet broke. Ill try my best to update everything, but please be patient, it'll take time. In the meantime, enjoy!**


	13. Traitor

**It's down to this  
I've got to make this life make sense  
Can anyone do what I've done  
I missed life  
I missed the colours of the world   
Can anyone go where I am**

'Cause now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines into the darkest place  
I'm so far down, away from the sun again  
Away from the sun again

I'm over this  
I'm tired of living in the dark  
Can anyone see me down here  
The feeling's gone   
There's nothing left to lift me up  
Back into the world I've known

'Cause now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines into the darkest place  
I'm so far down, away from the sun  
That shines the life away from me  
To find my way back into the arms  
That care about the ones like me   
I'm so far down, away from the sun again

It's down to this  
I've got to make this life make sense  
And now I can't do what I've done

And now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines the life away from me 

'Cause now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines into the darkest place  
I'm so far down, away from the sun  
That shines the life away from me  
To find my way back into the arms  
That care about the ones like me  
I'm so far down, away from the sun again 

**- _3 doors down_**

_**Away From the Sun**_

A strong wind stirred causing a reaction of goosebumps to form on Mara skin the next day as she walked to school. Luke walked beside her, his hand entwined with her own, a natural calm enveloping him. He noticed that she was cold and casually draped his jacket over her shoulders.

" Thank you." she said sweetly, pushing her arms through the sleeves correctly. As they approached the campus, the bell sounded, allerting them that it was time to go inside for classes. She kissed him lightly on the lips before departing into the river of students piling into the building.

000

First hour went by quietly as Professor Shaak Ti talked about the different career choices that they should begin to consider. In second hour Professor Windu handed Mara her test paper with a broad smile. Across the top in red ink was a huge A+. Obviousley all of the studying she did paid off.

She was grateful for the quiet day, since most of the time her life was full of unneeded drama. But by the time the bell rang to leave, she knew that her hopes had risen too high.

As she walked out to her speeder, she was met by the vision of Darren leaning against the red vehicle. His cold eyes stirred fear within her, sending her stomach into nauseating knots.

" I didn't see you at recess today." he said cooly.

" I was inside making up a test. Besides, what's it matter to you?" she spat out at him, sounding more vicious than she actually felt. But actually her insides squirmed with every movement he made and her breath actually caught in her lungs as he stepped closer to her.

" What the hell are you doing wearing Skywalker's jacket?" his words were spoken softly though they slithered like a serpent off of his tongue and into the pit of her stomach. Darren ran the tips of his fingers over the material as though it were a hideous creature he was fascinated by.

Mara began to back away cautiousley, but his hand gripped her arm with a fiercesome strength, holding her in place. She was definately in a sticky situation.

000

Luke was finishing the last of his homework when he heard a loud knocking at the door. Dropping his pen on the table in frustration, he went to answer the door. Both of his parents sat in the kitchen, too engrossed in conversation to move, and Leia was on the phone upstairs.

To his surprise, a very frazzled looking Mara stood at the door with wide eyes and tear stained cheeks. The moment he opened the door she quickly stepped in and started into a delierious rant.

" I can't take this anymore! I... I'm not strong enough to continue this! I need out. I want out now!" her frantic demeanor frightened Luke slightly and he tried desperatley to get her to calm down, but she would not let him near her.

" Mara, what happened? Please, tell me what's wrong." he spoke gently. She shook her head fiercely, her green eyes haunted.

" I can't do this anymore. I need out! I'm tired of that bastard hurting me!" A fresh batch of tears had sprung to her eyes.

" What did he do to you? God, how bad did he hurt you!" Luke asked frantically. She pulled down the sleeve of her jacket and held up her arm.

" This." Carved into her arm were the letters T R A I T O R. Blood was still running down her arm from the open wounds, and Luke could feel his stomach knotting up.

" He told me it was only a warning! I can't stand this anymore! I need out!" she began to bawl as he pulled her into his arms tightly. He pulled her down into his lap onto the floor trying to process everything.

Padme and Anakin silently stepped into the kitchen, concerned and curious looks spread across both of their faces.

" What's going on in here? It sounded like screaming." Luke nodded slightly and looked up at his father.

" Her arm is cut badly." Anakin nodded and motioned towards the kitchen.

000

Mara stared down at the white bandaging on her arm and sighed, her thoughts finally more collected. Absentmindedly she stirred the cup of coffee in front of her before gaining enough courage to finally say what was on her mind. With fierce eys she met Anakin's gaze.

" I want out of the Imperials." All of the colour seemed drain from his face at once.

" It's not exactly easy y'know." he tried to say calmly.

" I have no doubt that it will be hard, but I can't keep going on this way." she said quietly, urge for him to understand hidden in her voice.

" No one's ever made it before."

" You've made it!" Mara's voice rose slightly in excitment and her cheeks began to flush.

" It was different for me. I was older than you are now. I was the Imperial leader, and I was trained for combat." his voice was straining with the weight of old memories. He expected for his words to put a damper on her spirit, but instead Mara held her head up higher.

" I'm strong. I can learn quickly. Plus you can tell me what to expect. Please... I need out." her words were gently and persuading and Anakin could feel himself giving in. Finally he sighed in defeat, leaning his head against his hand.

" It's going to be very tough; very brutal." he spoke quietly.

" I know."

" You've got to understand that if I train you, you have to listen and be willing to learn. The training is going to be hard." he said.

" I will." her eyes met his in a promise, and all he could do was nod.

" You do realize that you have two ways of leaving the exit ceremony, right?" he asked her solemnly. She nodded slowly, her eyes and features ominous. Luke was seriousley confused.

" What the hell are you talking about?" he asked urgently. Anakin met his son's blue eyes, pity surfacing in the pool's of his own eyes.

" She will either leave alive or in a body bag. The objective of the exit ceremony is to kill or be killed."

Luke's face had turned a deathly shade of white, his eyes wide with fear. His breathing had quickened to an unnatural pace. Finally he stood up angrily from the kitchen table and grabbed his speeder keys.

" It's getting late. I'll drive you home." his voice was strained as he spoke to Mara. Quietly, she exitted the room following Luke.

**A/N: Alright, and I've already got next chapter typed up. I am so sorry that it's taking so long to post and update. Right after getting my internet back from Katrina, Rita decides to hit and knock it out again. Thankfully I have remained unhurt through both storms. For those of you who are reading Leather and Lace, I don't know if I'll be updating until after I finish this story, which will be soon. My love goes out to all of you along with my thanks for putting up with me and my bad writing and updating habits.**

**Ishbu girl**


	14. As The Rain Falls

The ride to her apartment was silent, and Mara dared not interrupt his thoughts. She herself had no problem with the thought of death, but she knew that he was having difficulties with the thought of letting her go.

Finally they reached her apartment, and he stepped inside behind her. Rain began to pound loudly against the windows outside, sending an eerie, yet comfortable music throughout the room. He stood in front of the window, staring out at the rain as though he were trying to find some kind of answer to their problems.

" I... I don't want to loose you. I'm so scared Mara." his voice was unnatural, and shock hit her as she realized he was trying not to cry.

She strode across the room to where he stood. Gently cupping her hand on his cheek she gazed into his wild blue eyes with a fierce sense of calm radiating from her own.

Mara pressed her lips to his softly, before intensifying the kiss. Her arms wrapped loosely around his neck, as did his around her waist. She could feel his fury and frustration melt away, just as she could feel something boil within her blood. A strange sensation knotted in her lower abdomen, and she grew shaky with his touch.

He pulled away from her and met her eyes, his hand caressing her cheek lovingly.

" We can't... You're just a baby." he smiled sadly, laughing to himself.

" You wouldn't say that with any other girl. In fact, from the rumors I've heard, you would never pass up a girl." she smiled at him, laughter dancing in her green orbs. But he was much more solemn. He bit his bottom lip and continued.

" I just... I don't want to hurt you. I don't want you to hate me, or hate yourself in the morning. You're important to me." he said quietly, his words strained. Mara brushed her fingers across his lips, a smile playing on her own.

" And I won't hate you or myslef, not if it's you." she finalled her decision by pressing her lips to his. The surroundings of her room dissolved, and it was just the two of them in their own world. Slowly, his hands began to unzip the front of her shirt, and she let the gray material slide off of her arms and onto the floor. They somehow managed to walk closer to the bed, still kissing. Her hands fumbled and shook as she tried to unbutton the front of his shirt, and she finally had to pull away to look down. He laughed and pressed his hand over hers and then removed it when she smiled.

At last, he let the shirt fall to the floor as well. Her eyes met his, and he could feel the nervousness radiating off of her. She tried to cover herself with her arms instictively, since her bra covered very little of her torso. Luke gently pried her arms away from her body, pulling her closer to him. His hands slid down to her hips, feeling the outline of her baggy sweat pants before pulling the draw string and letting them fall into a pile on the floor.

Luke pulled off his own pants then, before pushing her gently onto the bed. Mara was tense as he trailed kisses down her neck, moving lower across her chest and down to her stomach. His hands slid underneath her back and unhooked her bra, slowly pulling it off of her arms when he finally was kissing her mouth again. She trembled beneath him, her eyes averting his own in embarrassment, her face beet red. He disguarded his boxers on instinct, and his fingers lightly began to trace the outline of her underwear. Mara shifted her weight to make it easier for him to pull off her underwear, her pulse quickening when bare skin met bare skin.

Desire flared through both of them, and it was as though a wave of passion had ensnared them both. Everywhere he touched her left a trail of fire on her skin.

Her hands roamed across his body, feeling and remembering every curve of his form. She shifted beneath his weight to be more comfortable, a startling fact that made him blush when he met her eyes.

A quiet moan escaped her mouth, and her breathing became more labored, weaving out of rhythm with his own.

And then she saw stars as an explosion of ecstacy errupted in her body. Her body sagged against the pillows wearily, and she fell asleep in his arms, a slight smile still etched on her lips.

000

He watched her the whole time she slept, never taking his eyes off of her face, wanting to remember every feature of her body, every line and scar and freckle on her beautiful face.

Luke didn't know what had come over him. An emotion was gripping at his heart so fiercely it was physically painful. He had heard this same effect described before in books, and only once before from the lips of his father speaking of his mother.

It was still just so hard to process that this was what it felt like. That this pain and longing was associated with such a beautiful and charismatic emotion. But he could not deny that it was exactly what he was feeling.

He was in love.

**A/N: OMG! I was blushing the whole time I did the Ahem! scene. So you had better be proud and give me a break. It was so hard for me to go through with this. **


	15. A Clash of Blades

Mara knocked hesitantly on the front of the door, shifting the weight of her duffel bag to her other shoulder. Luke's house always felt more like home to her than her own apartment. Padme finally answered the door, a bright smile illuminated on her face as usual.

" Anakin is in the training room. I'll show you where it is." Mara was silent as she followed Padme down to the basement. Padme however continued speaking.

" We never let the twins down here when they were younger. And Ani hardly ever comes down here anymore. It just tends to stir up memories of the old days."

Anakin was standing, dressed in worn out sweat pants and a T- shirt. He looked nothing like a doctor, or a father for that matter. He turned around to meet her gaze as she put her bag on the floor.

" You'll need to take the rest of the week off from school, and then you're off next week on holiday anyways. So that should give us some time to prepare you." she nodded in agreement and breathed in deeply, readying herself for anything. Anakin then threw a metal cylinder at her, which she numbly caught.

" Alright then. Let's begin." he said, slightly optimistic.

000

After a week of working on her lightsaber skills, Mara began to feel more confident with her progress. They were working in the basement again, only Luke, Leia, and Han sitting against the wall observing. Padme came down a few minutes later with a tray of drinks, Lando following behind her.

Mara tried to block the blow of Anakin's weapon, but she stumbled backwards when her hand gave out from a cramp.

" Damn, my hand hurts every time." Mara mumbled, shaking her hand as though she were shaking off the problem. Padme sat down the tray and walked over to where Mara stood. She gently took the lightsaber from the girl's hands.

" Watch, you should hold it like this. That way when you fight, your wrist won't lock up or break." Padme positioned her hands to show Mara before turning to Anakin. She smiled wickedly and motioned for him to come closer with her index finger.

" I'm not going to fight you Padme." he said sternly. She laughed softly and approached him more in fight stance.

" What, are you afraid that I'll hurt you old man? You used to fight with me all the time." Anakin glared at her and finally met her challenge. He was the first to make a move and she quickly blocked his attack and made one of her own. Everyone watched wide-eyed as sparks flew and the sizzle of the lightsabers filled the room. With a final kick, Padme pushed Anakin backwards, knocking the lightsaber from his hands and cornering him against the wall. She smirked and leaned down to gently kiss his forehead.

" And that is why you never underestimate your wife." She said cheerfully as she helped him to his feet. Luke and Leia were sniggering loudly from where they sat.

" Dad, Mom just totally kicked your ass." Luke said laughing.

" Laugh it up. One day she'll kick your ass." Anakin growled at Luke while he pointed to Mara. The two of them blushed at the thought of marriage, proving still how young and naïve the both were.


	16. A Father's Love

It was late, somewhere around one in the morning though that didn't bother the nightlife of Coruscant. Anakin Skywalker sat alone in his study, currently looking over a few bills, sleep far from him.

He heard a sound come from outside his door, and curiosity getting the better of him, he got up to investigate. Luke was sitting on the couch in the den, his face pale and bags hung beneath his eyes.

" Luke?" Anakin said softly, drawing his son's attention to his presence. Luke looked up quickly, a sad look in his eyes. For once Anakin was seeing true emotion coming from his son. Luke had always been so guarded around him, an act that pained him greatly.

" What's troubling you?" Anakin approached his son cautiously, not wanting to intimidate him.

" I just…I'm so scared. I'm so fucking scared for her." Luke was standing now, his eyes wild, his voice trembling.

" She's strong. You know that. I know that. I have faith that she'll pull through ok." He reassured his son, pity boiling through his veins for the young man.

" I know, I just _can't_ lose her. I don't think I'd make it without her." With these words tears finally began to fall down Luke's cheeks. He wiped at them shamefully with the back of his hand, his blue eyes avoiding his father's.

On paternal instinct, Anakin pulled his so into a tight embrace, not caring that his boy was almost a man.

An old nostalgia filled Anakin as he hugged his son, one that had not possessed him in years. He remembered one particular stormy night seventeen years ago. The twins were still only a few months old, and he had been awoken by the sounds of wailing coming from the nursery.

Leaving Padme to rest, he walked into the other room. Leia was sleeping peacefully beside a particularly fussy Luke, apparently not awakened by the storm as he was.

Anakin bent over the Plexiglas crib and scooped his son up into his arms, taking him into the den downstairs so as not to wake Leia.

As he cradled his son to his chest, his real hand gently rubbed his back. Luke soon quieted and snuggled down deeper into his father's strong arms. There were no worries or embarrassment; no one else to judge them or break the moment. He was no longer a doctor or ex gang leader at that moment.

He was a father, comforting his son; his heir; his baby boy.

And though Anakin would have liked for there to have been no worries or problems as he stood in the den, holding his seventeen year old son in a comforting embrace, he knew better and just enjoyed the moment as it was.

A/N: Ok, well I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I really wanted to put a father/son moment in this story to look at the stories other perspectives. It's a little different than what I usually do; kinda more sentimental. But I like it and I hope that you do too.


	17. Freedom

**RELIENT K LYRICS**

"Who I Am Hates Who I've Been"

I watched the proverbial sunrise  
coming up over the Pacific and  
you might think I'm losing my mind,  
but I will shy away from the specifics...

'cause I don't want you to know where I am  
'cause then you'll see my heart  
in the saddest state it's ever been.

This is no place to try and live my life.

_Pre-Chorus_  
Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it.  
See that line. Well I never should have crossed it.  
Stop right there. Well I never should have said  
that it's the very moment that  
I wish that I could take back.

_Chorus_  
I'm sorry for the person I became.  
I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change.  
I'm ready to try and never become that way again  
'cause who I am hates who I've been.  
Who I am hates who I've been.

I talk to absolutely no one.  
Couldn't keep to myself enough.  
And the things bottled inside have finally begun   
to create so much pressure that I'll soon blow up.

I heard the reverberating footsteps  
sinking up to the beating of my heart,  
and I was positive that unless I got myself together,  
I would watch me fall apart.

And I can't let that happen again  
'cause then you'll see my heart  
in the saddest state it's ever been.

This is no place to try and live my life.

_Pre-Chorus x2_  
_Chorus_

Who I am hates who I've been  
and who I am won't take the second chance you gave me.  
Who I am hates who I've been  
'cause who I've been only ever made me...

So sorry for the person I became.  
So sorry that it took so long for me to change.  
I'm ready to try and never become that way again  
'cause who I am hates who I've been.  
Who I am hates who I've been.

Mara walked along the sidewalk, heading into some of the skirtier parts of Coruscant's capitol. Luke had no idea of her intentions, nor did he know where she was. Her lightsaber hung by her side, and though she should have been filled with an infinite fear, she was completely numb and careless.

It was when she started seeing more of the Sith symbols spray painted onto the buildings that she knew she was heading into the right territory. Suddenly two Imperials dropped out of nowhere beside her, looking rather vile.

" Jade, you've got some nerve showing your face back here." One of them sneered at her. He was almost twice her size and yet she found herself smiling at him humorously.

" I wish to speak to Darren for a moment." She said to them both, smiling sweetly. Her long coat hid her weapon. The taller Imperial nodded to his companion and then they led her to where Darren was stationed, their eyes constantly watching her.

" Well, well, if it isn't my favorite little traitor. You know, begging won't be enough for forgiveness. You're going to have to add in something else too." Darren hissed out cockily to her.

Mara smirked slightly to herself, a hidden knowledge dancing behind her lowered eyelids.

" I want out, Darren. I don't want to be apart of this, of any of this, anymore."

The expression that crossed Darren's face was priceless and unexplainable. Mara somehow found joy in it.

" You know that the penalty is death."

" I have a right to defend myself against the prosecutor, which would be you." Mara answered him, her voice rising slightly.

" I see you've been doing your homework, Jade. Well, good. Now I won't feel quite so bad about killing you." Darren ignited his lightsaber, the red blade glowing eerily in the dim light. She copied his action and prepared herself to duel; a fight to the death.

000

Darren was the first to make a move, and he swiftly struck his blade towards her, an action that she blocked easily. The clash of blades was the only sound heard throughout the alleyway, and all of the Imperials were silenced as they watched the dance-like movements of the two opponents fighting.

Mara turned, barely missing a blade being plunged into her ribs. She ducked as he turned and tried to catch her head. She immediately began to panic before instinct finally took over and her steps came naturally, her movements smooth.

She began to fight back, boldness entering her blood.

And then her stomach dropped as she heard the sickening slicing of flesh and bone as his blade collided with her forearm. She suddenly paled as her nerves exploded in pain sending her into a state of shock. But still she forced herself to move for the sake of her life. Cradling her injured limb to her chest she backed away from her approaching opponent.

As she backed away her feet stumbled over an object on the ground causing her to fall backwards and onto her back. Her eyes quickly scanned her feet to see what she had tripped over. She could feel bile rise in her throat as she saw the remnants of her arm beneath the souls of her canvas shoes. The severed limb came as a harsh reality and she would have passed out if she were not currently battling her greatest enemy.

Mara scrambled to her feet and kicked at the back of his leg, and to her luck he fell back. She kicked away his fallen weapon and stood over him with her own glowing bright blue.

For the first time she looked down on him and saw fear flickering in his dark eyes. Something within her enjoyed this, and it was that same something that told her to slaughter him; the same thing that made her an Imperial. But then something else within her, she presumed a conscience, was sickened by that maddening glint that shined from his dark orbs. It was the light that kept her sane, the voice of reasoning that told her to let him live.

So she lowered her weapon slowly, watching as a cocky smile broke out across his face….. before she swiftly cut off his arm at the bicep, satisfying both voices within her.

" I don't want your life Darren, just my freedom. So let's call this even; an arm for an arm."

And without giving him any option for reasoning, she walked away into Coruscant's sunset, finally a free woman.


	18. Epilogue

_**"Only The Good Die Young"**_

_**(As recorded by Billy Joel)**_

_**BILLY JOEL**_

_**Come out Virginia, don't let me wait**_

_**You Catholic girls start much too late, aw**_

_**But sooner or later it comes down to fate**_

_**I might as well be the one.**_

_**Well they showed you a statue, told you to pray**_

_**They built you a temple and locked you away, aw**_

_**But they never told you the price that you pay**_

_**For things that you might have done**_

_**Well only the good die young, that's what I said**_

_**Only the good die young, only the good die young.**_

_**You might'a heard I run with a dangerous crowd**_

_**We ain't too pretty, we ain't too proud**_

_**We might be laughing a bit too loud, aw**_

_**But that never hurt no one.**_

_**So come on Virginia, show me a sign**_

_**Send up a signal, I'll throw you the line**_

_**The stained-glass curtain you're hiding behind**_

_**Never lets in the sun**_

_**Darlin' only the good die young, woah woah woah woah woah woah**_

_**I tell you only the good die young, only the good die young**_

_**You got a nice white dress and a party on your confirmation**_

_**You got a brand new soul, mmm and a cross of gold**_

_**Well Virginia they didn't give you quite enough information**_

_**You didn't count on me, when you were counting on your rosary**_

_**Oh woah woah, and they say there's a heaven for those who'll wait**_

_**And some say it's better, but I say it ain't**_

_**I'd rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints**_

_**The sinners are much more fun**_

_**You know that only the good die young, woah baby**_

_**I tell you only the good die young, only the good die young**_

_**Said your mother told you all that I could give you was a reputation, aw**_

_**She never cared for me, but did she ever say a prayer for me?**_

_**Woah woah woah, come out, come out, Virginia don't let me wait**_

_**You Catholic girls start much too late**_

_**But sooner or later it comes down to fate**_

_**I might as well be the one**_

_**You know that only the good die young**_

_**Tell ya baby**_

_**You know that only the good die young, only the good die young**_

_**Only the good, only the good die young**_

_**Woo, woo, woo, woo**_

_**Woo, woo, woo, woo**_

_**Only the good die young, only the good die young.**_

She felt like the most beautiful woman in the world today, and nobody was going to ruin that. It had been five years ago on this exact day that Mara had met him, her true love and her supposed enemy then. And now she was truly going to be his as he was going to be hers' for the rest of their lives.

She adjusted her long white dress for the last time before it was her part in the ceremony. Mara slipped her arm into Anakin's, who had been kind enough to give her away since her own father wanted nothing to do with her now. After all, he was soon to be her legal father anyway.

She smiled nervously as she walked to the pace of the music down the long, carpeted, isle. Her dress was backless, revealing the three tattoos that had merged into one story of her life. On her right shoulder was the Sith fairy, and on her left was the Jedi angel. And then in the middle of the two was her newest form of body art, the most important of the three. In the middle was the fairy of life, her long silver hair entwined with pink roses that caught onto her long emerald dress. This was the symbol of both and neither of the groups, which was what she really was.

Finally, she snapped out of her reverie as they approached the minister and her groom. Han stood beside Luke, serving as his best man who was also currently flirting with Leia. Mara hugged Anakin briefly before he turned away to sit beside Padme. Luke clasped her hands in his own, his eyes never leaving hers' as the minister went through the sermon. Finally, he told them both to present the rings, and Mara turned to Leia to claim the ring she had gotten for Luke.

Both slipped the rings onto the other's finger, waiting impatiently for the finality.

" _And by the power invested in me by the planet of Coruscant, you may kiss the bride."_

That was all Luke needed before he grinned foolishly and swept her up into his arms and kissing her senseless. Applause and whistles rang throughout the church and the bells chimed merrily in the courtyard, telling the galaxy of their love.

A/N: OMG! I finished it. I am so crying right now. This blasted story took me so long! I am already working on the sequel to this called "Birth Right". It will be about their daughter and the trials she faces. I love all of you that have stuck with me through this and your patience.

Love-

Ishbu girl

xXx


	19. Author's Note

**A/N: **

**Hey everyone! I took down Birth Right because i completely hated it. Leather and Lace is sort of on hiatus at the moment. I am considering revising Only the Good Die Young, so there will probably be more chapters, better grammar and more characters. I am also going to write a short story that takes place after Mara wins her freedom but before they get married, to just sort of give you guys a clue as to what went on in those five years. If you have any questions, comments, or random suggestions, email me or send a review and i will try to reply in some way. **

Love-

Ishbu girl


End file.
